Demon Sir
by SumTheHeaven
Summary: Por un error de una bruja, Dipper acaba convirtiéndose en un demonio. Sin saber como revertir ese efecto, la bruja pide la ayuda de Bill Cipher, para que le enseñe a dominar sus nuevas habilidades y apariencia, si no quiere que Ford lo utilice como objeto de experimento. Un Dipper demonio muy problemático y un maestro guapo Cipher. /BillDip, Bipper/
1. I Pesadillas

**¡Ciao!**

Llevo no mucho en este fandom, pero me encantó uwu. Aquí mi primer intento de un fanfic/novela BillDip en que se molesten entre ellos 7u7 (he llorado mucho últimamente con bad end's de fanfics u-u) #MiNoPoderSufrirMás. En fin, desde que vi Gravity Falls pensé en un Dipper "demonio" (y después claro conocí a Bill, aunque no los veía como pareja hasta hace poco ;-;) y ahora, pues, aquí está. Algo extraño y teniendo al sensual Bill Cipher como su maestro.

Yo pienso que en algún momento la clasificación deberá cambiar, pero ahora les dejo este primer capítulo, algo así como la introducción.

Espero les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. "Pesadillas"**

Las pesadillas lo aterraban. Imágenes vívidas, cosas que han sucedido, algunas pasan segundos después de verlas, otras suceden en futuros lejanos. Estaba cansado, no podía soportar ver más estos sueños, ya no podía más con el peso que significa ver rostros conocidos y por conocer ser acabados de formas inhumanas. No dormía, no comía, pasaba gran parte de su día tratando de buscar refugio, de no volver a aquellos sueños que comenzaban a dejarlo con grandes traumas.

 _El dolor es hilarante._ Frases como esa eran representadas en sus sueños, dejándolo ver escenas de masacres enteras sin ningún tipo de censura, provocándole convulsiones, ganas de vomitar, y rápidamente está perdiendo la cordura. Veía muchos rostros, reconocía pocos de ellos y se metía la idea de que nada era cierto, eran pesadillas, nada más, pero cada vez más los propios dolores que le causaban en sueños a él parecían más reales al despertarse, para sentirse tan o más débil e inútil que en sus sueños.

Su familia estaba preocupada. Mandarlo a Gravity Falls después tres años se supuso un descanso para él, para que cambiara de aires de la solitaria y gris vida que empezó a llevar después de regresar de su primera vez en el verano que siempre dijo _el más grandioso de su vida._ Stanford sabía que eran las intenciones del resto para hacerlo venir una vez más, pero ni él, siendo el nerd más cercano a su sobrino, logra animarlo.

Dipper realmente está traumatizado con las imágenes de sus pesadillas.

Esta vez Mabel no volvió con él, pero incluso con su hermana a su lado, los sueños no dejan de repetirse, de aterrarlo, de hacerlo un títere mientras todo sucede en su cabeza, como un horrible presagio que se niega a creer.

Solía, desde que llegó, ir a pasear al bosque en completa soledad, salir muy temprano por la mañana y regresar demasiado tarde por la noche, sin que, ni siquiera Stanley, comente algo al respecto. Decididos a ayudar a su sobrino, Stanford cuenta la reciente historia que ha descubierto en lo recóndito de Gravity Falls, lo que al menos distraerá al muchacho de pensar en sus terribles pesadillas. Tal como se preveía, Dipper salió al bosque a la mañana siguiente en busca de comprobar la leyenda contada por su Tío Ford.

Es una gran distracción, pero no logró detener estar continuamente temblando por parte de Dipper, aterrorizado de las imágenes que insisten en presentarse contra su voluntad dentro de sus pensamientos.

Ford es inteligente, el chico se recordó adentrándose a la vivienda en medio del bosque. No está tratando con un demonio, si no con una mujer lo suficientemente extraña y está confiando en que ella quizá podría ayudarlo con sus problemas. La mujer es morena, con una apariencia que solo asimila a rondar cerca de los diecisiete, con ojos celestes y una gran sonrisa. Es una muchacha bruja que debe muchos favores, incluyendo un favor a Stanford Pines, por antiguas ayudas de éste con la extraña.

Dipper le sonrió, sin necesidad de decirle su nombre, la bruja ya sabía lo que el joven buscaba en un lugar cómo aquel. Suspiró. De no ser porque hablábamos de descendencia de Stanford, ella no estaría dispuesta a ayudarle en cuál fuera su problema. Correspondió la sonrisa, jalando al muchacho al que sentó en una de las sillas que Dipper observó apareció de la nada.

—Dime, pequeño, ¿qué deseas de alguien cómo yo?—dijo esta, mientras en su mano crecía un brillo dorado que apareció una dorada pulsera, la que colocó en la muñeca de Dipper.

—Ah, sí—con dificultad habló, sintiéndose incómodo con la cercanía de la bruja—Y-yo... este... Me llamo...

—Eres Dipper Pines, sobrino nieto de Stanford, un viejo amigo mío—le interrumpió ella, dejándose caer en una banca de madera recién aparecida—Sip, eso ya lo sabía, pequeño, pero... ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cuál es tú deseo? No te preocupes, no hay truco. Será mi pago a Stanford—la chica rió. En realidad, no le es necesario preguntarle, sabe a la perfección que está pasándole a Dipper, pero no quiere mostrarse una invasora, a diferencia de cierto triángulo que molestó en su tiempo al joven.

—¿Eh?—Dipper procesó rápidamente la información, no se había dado cuenta de la trampa/ayuda a la que había sido enviado por los gemelos Pines mayor—Sí... Q-quería ayuda... con m-mis pesadillas—acabó diciendo, con la voz temblorosa y todo sonrojado.

Daba vergüenza decirle a una chica linda que rondaba su edad su miedo por las pesadillas que le apresaban.

—¡Tengo algo perfecto para ti!—la morena dio un salto, alejándose del menor para ir en busca de una de sus pócimas al estante que yacía lejos de ambos—No te preocupes, aunque... ¿Qué tipo de sueños has tenido?—preguntó ella desde la lejanía, curiosa. Esto si necesitaba saberlo, pues en la gran inmensidad de los sueños, había distintos tipos de ellos y no era ella un demonio maniático, refiriéndose al iluminati triángulo Cipher, como para saber cuál de todos los tipos era el que pesaba a Dipper Pines.

—Son... horribles—no sabía con exactitud como describirlos, tembló, frotando sus manos en busca de calor para apagar el frío que crecía en él al recordar sus pesadillas—Me muestran... cosas. Algunas son del pasado, las recuerdo, otras son cotidianas, otras de futuros lejanos, pero siempre con distorsión, mostrándome todo como si estuviese lleno de... sangre.

La bruja lo mira, escéptica, entre preocupada y llena de confusión. Debía retener esos sueños, pero necesitaba ella misma verlos. Dipper Pines, un chico que estaba presagiando cosas que a ella preocupaban por medio de sueños. Ya preguntaría después a algunos de sus amigos respecto al tema, no debían dejar que cosas así escapasen a los humanos, entonces... ¿Por qué? Otro suspiro más salió de sus labios, tomando la pócima que segundos antes había mirado sobre los estantes.

Serviría para reprimir las pesadillas, cosa que no estaba muy segura de querer. Este chico podría servir para evitar catástrofes, pero estaba lo suficientemente sufrido como para acabar tomándola con decisión y entregársela. No puede permitir que un simple chico de quince años soporte tanto peso en su espalda. Acabará mal.

—Bébela, de esta forma, no volverás a tener sueños de ese tipo—se la extendió, dándole una pequeña sonrisa que a Dipper acabó convenciendo para abrir el frasco, mirando el contenido.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—le preguntó a la bruja, quién sentándose de piernas cruzadas frente a él, le miró con intensidad.

—Soy Neir—respondió, extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo—Es un placer por fin verte, Dipper Pines.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—lució extrañado, pues él no la conocía de nada.

—Oh, vamos, soy una bruja, yo sé muchas cosas—sonrió la morena, haciéndole recordar, con un escalofrío al demonio Bill Cipher, a quién ojalá no tuviese que volver a ver en su vida—pero bueno, llamas la atención. Y creo que, como te habrás dado cuenta, no sólo de brujas como yo, también de otras criaturas.

—No tengo nada especial—suspiró cansado, moviendo circularmente el frasco, revolviendo el contenido sin mirarlo—Sólo soy un _nerd._

Ella rió, pero esta vez su risa fue escandalosa—¿Es enserio?—reía la morena, presionándose el estómago de los dolores que le producía reír de aquella forma—¡Vamos, chico! Sé más inteligente, ¿no te has dado cuenta aún? Ustedes los Pines son un tanto especiales, o al menos, la mayoría de los hombres—declara, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué?—los ojos de Dipper se llenaron de curiosidad, deseoso de saber más.

—Alto ahí, chico—detiene Neir, frenando al interesado muchacho con una mano anteponiéndose—Bebe eso, yo no puedo darte todas las respuestas aún si las tuviera—ordenó, con su índice señalando al frasco.

El chico asintió, dudando, pero rogó a voz baja— _Ayúdame, no puedo más_ —la bruja escuchándolo, sonrió. Sí, en definitiva, aún si perdía una gran oportunidad, estaba dispuesta a perderla si ese chico podía dormir tranquilo, lo necesitaba.

Dipper sintió su garganta arder, mirando aterrado a la bruja, ella solo le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora—Dolerá, pero valdrá la pena, no te preocupes, ¿si?—lo abraza, ayudándolo a volver a tomar asiento. Dipper agarra su garganta, la cual quema, sus brazos se sienten extraño, parece que están quemando su espalda y su cabeza, oh dios, duele como si estuvieran clavando muchas estacas a la vez en ella.

—¡Maldición! Duele demasiado, Neir—apretó esta vez su cabeza, tratando de refugiar su dolor en algún lugar, pero era imposible, ahora todo su cuerpo ardía de igual forma, mientras sus ojos soltaban lágrimas desesperadas.

 _Oh, no._ La bruja echó una rápida vista al estante desde dónde cogió la pócima, corriendo hasta este solo para darse cuenta de que no escogió bien la que debía darle a Dipper. Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, esta pócima no tenía un adapte a los humanos, el dolor producido era resistido por demonios, deidades u otras criaturas que no tuviesen el mismo nivel de sensibilidad que los humanos. Debe estar matando a Dipper, y lo que hace no dejará nada feliz ni a Stanford, ni al chico ni a nadie.

Y no tiene remedio para lo que dio a beber a Pines.

—¡Agh!—un aullido más, Dipper ahora estaba en el suelo, pero los espasmos se detenían, dando paso a la nueva forma del menor de los gemelos.

Neir asumió rápidamente que Stanford querría cortarle el cuello en cuánto se entere, mientras ella, tiene que recibir con nerviosismo al dolido chico, que, por suerte, no ha perdido el conocimiento individual pese a verse liberado como...

—Bienvenido—suelta la bruja, nerviosa—Dipper Pines, o mejor dicho; nuevo _demonio._

* * *

Ya saben, se agradecen opiniones y comentarios, si les gustó o no, siempre es grato leerles^^. Además esto solo será un poco de inicio y bueno... bueno... mejor me voy despidiendo. Realmente estoy nerviosa, dentro de todo, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo y espero verles pronto.

¡Hasta luego!

Créditos por supuesto, al respectivo creador de la imagen de portada °3°.


	2. II Maestro Bill Cipher

**¡Ciao!**

Realmente estoy muy feliz de que lo hayan bien recibido, por lo que publicaré rápidamente este siguiente capítulo!*-*. Muchas gracias por leer este fanfic, y ¡por si acaso! Esta historia también se estará publicando bajo el mismo título y mi mismo nombre en Wattpad, por si les es más cómodo leer allí.

Sin más, les dejo disfrutar el segundo capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. "Maestro; Bill Cipher"**

La esclerótica, aquella parte del ojo blanca se volvió negra. El iris comenzaba rojo, para acabar con la pupila negra, sin ningún tipo de brillo en ellos, como antes eran los ojos de Dipper Pines. La piel del chico palideció, tornándose casi blanca y la ropa se ha rasgado en varios sectores, incluida su espalda, donde han aparecido símbolos y figuras que no deberían estar allí. Él no sabe que sucede, mientras toca su cuerpo buscando las anormalidades, pues aparecieron muchas.

—¿Qué hiciste?—expresó Dipper, con la voz temblando y los nervios aumentando en él—¡¿Qué me has hecho?!—más horrorizado que nunca, su voz resuena por el pequeño lugar, causando un temblor en la vivienda. Miró sus manos, aumentando su pánico por cada anomalía más que encontraba en sí mismo.

La bruja retrocedió, aterrada. No podía creerse el gran error que cometió. Tomó la pócima que libera los poderes de los demonios, ¡pero jamás se la había dado a un humano! Esas pócimas servían cuando a los demonios o deidades le habían sellado los poderes, no pensó jamás en darlo a un humano y mucho menos que este despertase nuevos poderes, como al parecer estaba sucediendo con Dipper Pines y esa mano envuelta en flama negra que parecía amenazarla. Iba a soltar un chillido, pero se dio cuenta de que el transformado chico no estaba de humor.

—¡Lo siento!—rogó, tirándose con dramatismo al suelo mientras se sujetaba de la pantorrilla del menor—¡Escogí mal la pócima!

—¡Devuélveme como era antes!—gritó, tocándose el mismo cuerpo con la mano envuelta en flamas, comprobando que esta no le hacía daño. ¿Por qué no le hacía daño? ¡Era fuego!

No. No quería ser un demonio. ¡Esto no podía estar pasándole!

—N-no pu-puedo—respondió temerosa, ocultándose tras uno de los estantes al hablar—Yo nunca antes ví que un humano despertase vivo los poderes de un demonio con esa pócima. No sé cómo revertirlo—admitió resignada, recordándose que en realidad, era casi imposible que un humano, vivo aún haya obtenido poderes a tal grado, se muere en el instante. Es demasiada la fuerza cómo para resistirla.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—el color castaño abandonó el pelo del Pines menor, tornándose azabache, con los ojos abriéndose, mostrando más el torno negro. Neir sí estaba atemorizada, ¡Un demonio recién despertado y encima furioso con ella, cómo no!

—¡Ha-haré algo!—se excusó la bruja, mientras corría a otro de sus libreros—¡Investigaré para repararlo, no te preocupes, Dipper Pines!—anunció, corriendo a ver entre sus libros y resto de pócimas e ingredientes.

—¡Hazlo ya! ¡No puedo volver a la cabaña así!—exclamó, interrumpiendo a la bruja, tomándola por los hombros, a lo que ella negó repetidamente.

—Y-yo... tar-tardaré—aclaró con dificultad, soltándose del agarre—No te preocupes, no te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá algo—dijo, apresurada, mirando la habitación paseándose de esta forma, como si espera que la luz divina llegase con respuestas para ella.

Dipper deseaba ahorcarla.

—¡Te enseñaré!—exclamó esta, acercándose rápidamente al demonio primerizo—Bueno, haré que alguien te enseñe—suspiró, mientras sacaba uno de los miles de libros que aparecían en estantes al rincón de la nada—Él puede enseñarte mucho, incluso cómo mantener una apariencia totalmente humana, nadie sospechará mientras yo busco una solución...—Habló rápido, sin dar tiempo a que sus palabras se hicieran entendibles, aunque con los adquiridos poderes, los sentidos del chico Pines eran capaces de comprender los balbuceos de la bruja.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién me enseñará?—Dipper la miró sin comprender, aunque al menos ello le ha dado una esperanza, así al menos no deberá presentarse con esa mitad-demoníaca apariencia que asumió. No deseaba que Ford lo matase con las incontables armas que había creado para acabar con Bill Cipher.

La bruja lo miró, como diciéndole, "es obvio". El chico comprendió cierta parte de esto, sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso, pero antes de que pudiese negar, la bruja soltó una exclamación, habiendo encontrado el contacto de quién necesitaba.

—¡Obviamente, un demonio!—añadió lo obvio, mientras por lo bajo lee las palabras escritas en el libro, lo que hace que el ambiente pierda rápidamente color—Además, este es uno experimentado y sabe cómo asumir forma humana sin dejar rastros de características demoníacas. ¡Lo mejor! Será tu maestro, ¿qué te parece?—la mujer se mostró emocionada, con los ojos brillándole mientras ahí aparecía su peor pesadilla.

Sí, esa estúpido y maniático triángulo iluminati.

—¡Neir, cariño! ¿Para qué me llamas a éstas horas?—lentamente el ojo del demonio va abriéndose, para observar a la bruja que le ha llamado—¿Qué se te ofrece?—dijo con amabilidad, mostrándose como todo un caballero.

—¡Bill!—la chica sonrió, dejando qué—extrañamente—el triángulo le abrace—¡Ya sé cuál será tu paga a mi favor!

—Oh, sí—este asintió, dispuesto a escuchar la petición de la joven, pero para Dipper, quién permanece en silencio detrás, su actitud no parece fingida, aunque viniendo de él, nada estaba seguro—¿Qué me pedirás, Neir?

—¡Ser maestro!—chilló de la emoción, apuntando tras del demonio a la presencia de quien no prestó atención. Ahí yacía la misma esencia que reconocería donde fuera, pero estaba manchada, se sentía más imponente. Su ojo se abrió con exageración al darse cuenta de lo sucedido—Este chico necesitará a un maestro, ha sido mi culpa y no puedo permitirle que vuelva así. ¿Podrías ayudarlo? A que aprenda a controlar sus poderes, y a su vez que no tenga problemas para parecer un humano—su voz se oía suplicante, Bill estaba pensando seriamente en regresarse a su dimensión—¡Por favor! ¡Eres el único que puede dominar esos dos ámbitos!

—¡¿Me has traído a Bill Cipher?!—el chico reaccionó, sin dejar que el triángulo hable—¡Por dios, devuélveme a ser humano!—pidió desesperado, hasta cierto punto con temor de que fuese Bill quién le hiciese de maestro. Estábamos hablando de ese Cipher, con él que ya ha tenido encuentros antes. ¡Da miedo!

—¿Pino?—Bill, demonio que casi todo lo sabe, no quería creer que quién estaba ahí, frente a él, con esa esencia que siempre le ha distinguido en realidad sea... él. ¡De qué estamos hablando! ¡El chico ha adquirido poderes de demonio y no ha muerto! ¡Y encima es Pino! ¡Y tendrá que enseñarle!—¡¿En qué pensabas, Neir?!—se abalanzó contra la bruja, zarandeándola—¡No puedes transformarlo! ¡Esta prohibido!

—¡Lo sé, Bill, lo sé!—reclamó la bruja, alejándolo—¡Me equivoqué de pócima! ¡Lo devolveré a ser humano, pero no puedo hacerlo inmediatamente! Por eso te pediré el favor a ti.—rogó nuevamente, mientras se oía un suspiro de parte del triángulo, aunque no sabían de dónde, pues este no poseía boca y rodaba su único ojo, exasperado.

—Neir...—comenzó a decir, como dándole a entender que no deseaba más problemas.

La bruja comprendió rápidamente, otra vez, lanzándose al triángulo iluminati de forma exagerada, para una vez más, rogar.

—¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...!—decía la morena, con toda la intención de seguir repitiendo aquello. Quería recurrir especialmente al demonio de los sueños, por su gran poder, además, Bill ya conocía a Dipper por lo que era más fácil y estaba segura de que no la acusarían, al menos le dejaría tiempo para reparar su error.—¡Además podrás pasar tiempo con tu figura humana, no será un desperdicio!

—¡Neir!—llamó Dipper, avergonzado de que tuvieran que rogar a Cipher por causa de él—Deja ya de rogarle, si no quiere enseñarme, qué no lo haga—se cruzó de brazos Dipper, habiendo conseguido apagar las flamas oscuras de sus manos.

Bill le miró con atención. Aparte de su grisácea piel, en su cabeza sobresalía, del lado derecho y saliendo directamente de él, un cuerno de quizá, cincuenta centímetros de altura, mientras otro en el lado izquierdo, mucho más pequeño, como de veinte a veinticinco centímetros, flotaba sobre los cabellos del mismo, recordándole a su sombrero de copa, que en este momento, como siempre, no respetaba las leyes de gravedad.

Neir no alcanzó a responder, mirando por última vez a Bill quién asintió.

—Lo haré—contestó, sacando su sombrero, inclinándose hacía el recién convertido demonio—Voy a enseñarte, _Pinetree~_

—¿Hablas enserio?—lo dijo con sarcasmo, al borde de la pérdida de la cordura con tan sólo unos pocos eventos sucedidos. ¡Pensaba que lo ayudarían, no que arruinarían más su vida!

—¡Claro que sí, Pino!

°3°

Ford estaba tirándose los pelos, nervioso a más no poder mientras esperaba impaciente la llegada de Dipper Pines a la residencia. Mientras, el susodicho se hallaba aún en medio del bosque, con todo el lugar descolorido, con un triángulo iluminati que estaba regañándole por cada intento de lo más mínimo que hacía. La bruja, desde la puerta de su pequeña morada, miraba las enseñanzas de su querido amigo, quién inútilmente trataba de enseñarle a Dipper el cómo ocultar características demoníacas. Podía asegurar que en realidad, el chico no había aprendido nada porque no tenía interés de aprender de Bill Cipher, o de otra forma, no le prestaba atención.

—¿Y qué me dices tú? Intentas enseñarme cómo ser humano, pero...—el castaño ríe burlón, acercándose peligrosamente a Bill—sólo eres un triángulo que necesita robar un cuerpo para poder lucir como un humano, ¿no es así, Cipher?

Otra vez, nadie sabía desde dónde salía un suspiro de parte de un triángulo sin boca, pero ahí estaba, con gran resignación y ya cansado de la actitud del menor, que llevaba atacándolo desde que habían comenzado la _"clase"_ —Sí bueno, eso no es así, Pinetree—expresó, con su cuerpo destellando luces que cegaban a los dos observadores—Puedo perfectamente creer una apariencia humana, lo que es mucho más que lo que estás intentando hacer tú y eres tan inútil, que no lo has conseguido—acabó diciendo, con la misma burla y sarcasmo que usó Dipper para tratarle.

Esto era una guerra fría.

Frente a ambos, conocida ya la figura para Neir y desconocida para el menor; se dejó ver un moreno muchacho, que de edad rozaría fácilmente el comienzo de los veinte, alto, con su único ojo visible izquierdo color dorado, mientras el otro se ocultaba tras el parche en forma de triángulo invertido, además; pese al traje elegante que se hacía vestir, resaltaba su candente y bien formado cuerpo, una rubia cabellera con el acostumbrado corbatín en su cuello, el sombrero de copa flotando sobre su cabeza y el bastón que parecía hecho de oro.

—¿A qué es genial mi cuerpo, eh, Pino?—dijo, sonriéndole al menor que se ha quedado mirándolo. La boca de Dipper está que cae al suelo, arrepintiéndose de burlarse del Cipher, quién ahora se muestra como un chico guapo y que claramente se burla de él con esa sonrisa encantadora.

¡¿Qué está pensando?! ¡Sigue siendo Bill Cipher!

—Vamos, Pino, anímate, puedes hacerlo—río, desviando su mirada, encogiéndose de hombros—Quizá—colocó una mano en su cintura, volviéndose retador al chico.

 _Será un largo día._ Lo sabe, pero no puede evitar sonreír, porque pese a que está con el demonio de sus pesadillas, está divirtiéndose. Es extraño, todavía guarda gran resentimiento por él, pero mientras que este demonio cumpla bajo la palabra de Neir, no hacen más que lanzarse indirectas retadoras y malos comentarios disimulados que lo divierten. Desde que Mabel se fue, nada le parecía divertido, pero ahora... Es diferente. Está tratando con un maniático y, por primera vez tiene el nivel suficiente para enfrentársele como más le guste. Sin temer por su vida por cada respuesta imprudente.

Cuándo consiguió que el color de su piel y ojos volviese a la normalidad, pese a la estúpida rivalidad con que estaba tratándose con Cipher, él y la bruja le felicitaron animosos.

No podía creerse lo orgulloso que se sentía de sí mismo, aunque recordándose de que deseaba que esto durase lo menos posible. Él no quiere ser demonio, no quiere ser un monstruo y que Ford le odie por ser un Sobrenatural que por naturaleza se supone 'sin corazón'.

Más tarde, cuando la noche ya había caído y aún realizaba esfuerzos inútiles por ocultar los cuernos que crecieron en su cabeza; ambos fenómenos y uno que no creía en las leyes de gravitación. Observó como Cipher y Neir se despedían. Por un momento pensó en que Bill le dejaría por el día de hoy y él tendría que dormir en algún lugar por no poder volver a la Cabaña del Misterio, en cambio, el demonio desapareció sus galantes ropas, apareciendo ropa similar a la que él vestía, mirándole con diversión.

—¿Qué miras, Pinetree? Volvamos a la cabaña—musitó divertido, viendo el rostro de Dipper que rápidamente formó una mueca en sus labios. No comprendía a qué se refería.

—¡No puedo volver así! ¡Parezco un demonio aún!—se excusó, tocando los cachos de su cabeza que tan incómodos le parecían.

—Oh, tranquilo, Pino—pidió el demonio, y con otro chasquido de dedos ¡puff! su apariencia totalmente humana había vuelto.

Odiaba a este tipo. Si era tan fácil, ¡¿Por qué pasó toda una estúpida tarde practicándolo cuándo para Bill le resultó fácil esconderlo?! ¡De haberlo sabido, dejaba que el demonio hiciese el trabajo por él!

—Oh, no, eso no, Pino—le interrumpió. Dipper murmuró un improperio al darse cuenta de que leía sus pensamientos—Yo te enseñaré, no haré el trabajo más fácil para ti.

Suspiró, tomando la mano que el demonio extendía, atravesando el bosque con el chasquido de dedos de Bill, encontrándose a unos metros de distancia de la cabaña del Misterio. Esperándolo fuera, Stan y Ford miraban por encima los alrededores del bosque, dispuesto a ir por su sobrino si oscurecía un poco más.

Fingió estar cojeando, acercándose a sus tíos con la _ayuda_ de Bill, el maestro del teatro, que ahora había ideado esta fácil estrategia para que ambos Pines se creyesen el cuento de que este ha desaparecido por más tiempo del que debería.

—¡Dipper!—Ford es el primero que corrió hacía el menor, abrazándolo con fuerza, demostrando su alegría por ver nuevamente a su joven preferido—¡¿Cómo estás?! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!—asaltó, tomándolo por los hombros con tal de que el chico fijara su mirada en él.

—Estoy bien, tío Ford—anunció con una pequeña sonrisa—Solo caí demasiado fuerte mientras corría y no me podía mover, así que mi amigo aquí presente me ayudó—señaló a Bill, quién les sonreía amistoso.

Oh, maldito demonio y su perfecta forma de actuar.

—Así es, venía en busca de la cabaña y lo oí cerca quejándose—explicó el rubio, con una sonrisa conciliadora a Dipper, haciéndose como si recordaba el momento—Me dijo que le dolía mucho, así que esperé a que el dolor pasara, para traerle devuelta.

—Gracias, chico, no sé qué habría pasado con mi sobrino de no haber estado por ahí tú—fue Ford quién agradeció, mientras Stan le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué hacías por ahí, chico?—Stanley se dirige al rubio, quién sonríe con suavidad, a diferencia de todas las sonrisas molestas que enfrentó de ese demonio hoy.

—Yo venía por curiosidad—se encogió de hombros—Hablan maravillas de ustedes en la ciudad.

* * *

Si han llegado a leer hasta aquí, ¡gracias! espero hayan disfrutado mucho del capítulo, en el próximo ya esteramos viendo mejor a estos dos entrenar como demonios, pero no quiero que Bill se integre tan rápido a la familia, ¡pero quizá si le gustará molestar a Dipper! Agradecería si ustedes me dicen que les parece, así sabré si en realidad les gusta. A los lectores que dejaron review, ¡otro abrazo más! me alegre leer opiniones, de qué les parece y demás.

Well, well, well, ya es hora de que me despida. ¡Hasta luego!

Sum~.


	3. III Aprendiz de demonio

**Capítulo 3. "Aprendiz de demonio"**

Maldecía en voz baja mientras regresaba a su habitación, fingiendo cojear siendo ayudado esta vez por Ford. Agradecía sin embargo que Bill no se hubiese atrevido a quedarse con él, porque no necesitaba del imprudente y pesado demonio molestándolo, suficiente con que su tío tarde o temprano comenzaría a sospechar. Incluso ahora, le era difícil fingir su supuesto cojeo, puesto que Neir le explicó que como demonio su regeneración era mucho más rápida, ¡era estúpido fingir estar herido! Sin embargo, facilitaría las cosas, pues estaría más tiempo solo y podría escapar más rápido para las próximas prácticas que desde ahora debía tomar con Cipher.

Stanford le recostó sobre la cama, dándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de abandonar la habitación. Visitaría a la bruja más tarde.

—¡Por fin!—una muy molesta voz exclamó, a lo que Dipper rodó los ojos, estresado.—¡Joder, _Pinetree_! Sixer es muy sobreprotector contigo—rió el demonio, con su forma de dorito mientras se sentaba en la cama que antes perteneció a Mabel, que ahora no estaba.

—¿Qué se supone qué haces aquí?—masculló Dipper, cubriéndose el rostro. Se sentía extraño, el sentir las cosas era diferente, ya no sentía esa insuficiencia y cansancio constante en su cuerpo.

—¡Tranquilo, tranquilo, Pino!—dijo este, sus pequeñas manos haciendo como si fueran a pelear, riendo burlón—Culpa a la bruja si quieres, estoy obligado a estar contigo, enseñarte y cuidarte, básicamente.

—¿Es enserio? ¿De verdad aceptaste esas condiciones?—suspiró Dipper, volteándose sobre la cama para mirar la pared. Realmente no tenía ninguna dificultad física, pero mentalmente estaba teniendo muchos problemas.

—En realidad, sólo porque es ella lo acepté—el demonio declaró sin ningún problema.—¡Es una buena oportunidad para molestarte!

 _¿Le gusta ella?_ Dipper inmediatamente asumió, pero se recordó que no le interesaba la vida del triángulo maniático, así que lo dejó. Tenía ganas de dormir, pues no encontraba solución alguna, además de tener que esperar a que una bruja extraña para volver a ser humano, y entre tanto, oh sí, ¡lidiar con Bill Cipher!

—Ajá, me parece perfecto, pero deseo dormir, Bill.—murmuró con malhumor, controlando sus fogosas emociones. El relajarse o enojarse aumentaba en su nueva condición, todavía ni siquiera lograba dominarse a sí mismo.

—¡Hey! No lo necesitas—reclamó Bill, acercándose a Dipper para flotar alrededor de él. La piel volvía a ser grisácea, y la silueta de los cuernos crecían sobre la cabeza del chico. Él no podía controlar eso por mucho tiempo, sería realmente una molestia si los Stans se enteraban de la nueva naturaleza del Pines menor, por eso estaba preocupado.

—Lo haré por placer, eso sigue valiéndome—se encogió de hombros, con curiosidad admirándose de la flama negra encendida en su dedo índice. Era curiosa, pero a la vez le recordaba su no humanidad, lo qué le hacía en cierto modo, sentir mal.

—Bueno, pero yo estaré aquí—rió con malicia, estirándose sobre la cama de Mabel manteniendo su ojo en Dipper.

El castaño se cubrió completo con las cobijas y cerró sus ojos. Era fácil dormir cuando se hallaba estresado.

°3°

 _Otra vez._ Comenzaba a ahogarse, a faltarle el aire debido a que dentro de sus sueños nuevamente se asfixiaba. Rasgó su cuello, tratando de recuperar su respiración, pero solo embarró sus manos de sangre. La herida de la que no se percató manchaba el resto de su ropa. Su cabeza daba vueltas, encontrándose rápidamente con sus conocidos a través de la escena. Más allá de lo que sus ojos alcanzaban estaba Mabel, acorralada por grandes figuras que no reconocía. Intentó ir a por ella, pero recién se dio cuenta de las cadenas en sus muñecas, que estaban apretando en demasía.

Quería gritar. Un cielo rojo, el suelo lleno de manchas carmesí y ellos. Todos sus conocidos eran desmembrados frente a él. Tampoco le permitían llorar, nada, estaba ahí, en shock, desangrándose el mismo sin poder evitar que el resto pasara la misma situación. Qué inútil.

Una gran risa se oía a lo lejos, macabra, siniestra, odiosa. No era Bill Cipher quién reía, no distinguía a quién pertenecía esa voz que lo aterrorizaba con estas imágenes en sueños.

Despertó, sudoroso y sobresaltado, sentándose rápidamente en la cama para comprobar su cuello. Nada estaba chorreando sangre, pero en su cuello había un dolor punzante. Aliviado de poder respirar, tapó su rostro con ambas manos con las lágrimas derramándose en sus mejillas. _Otra vez._ Nada se había solucionado, seguía con aquellas pesadillas que lo hacían temblar. Golpeó con el puño cerrado el colchón, ansiando dejar de recordar, no daba resultado, con su cuerpo desobedeciéndole.

Ignorando el hecho de que Bill Cipher yacía en la cama de su lado mirándolo, él corrió fuera de la habitación en medio de la madrugada. Aire fresco, su único deseo. Llegó a la azotea, sentándose sobre la fría madera y recostándose allí. No volvería a dormir, no al menos que realmente se sintiera cansado, solo para tratar de no pensar en los riesgos traumáticos que quedaban en él cada vez que dormía acompañándose de esas pesadillas.

Abrazó sus piernas utilizando sus rodillas para ocultarse en el espacio que dejaba. No sentía frío, al menos no el suficiente para alarmarse y volver a la habitación a abrigarse, todo el ambiente se hallaba tibio, lo que en este momento le relajaba.

Observó la cubeta llena de piedras, sonriendo al ver la diana a metros más adelante. Le parecía bien jugar siempre y cuando pudiera distraerse.

Bueno, realmente solo le traía buenos recuerdos de su primer verano, su diversión cuando subía allí junto a Wendy y Mabel y pasaban horas rompiendo ventanas a la automóvil de Stan aún si perfectamente podían llegar a la Diana.

Cómo ahora. Su primera piedra tocó con facilidad el centro de esta, plantándose una sonrisa en sus labios. Como anhelaba volver a esos días, donde aún actuaba como tonto enamorado con Wendy y disfrutaba de sus aventuras en el bosque. Ahora todo era más monótono, como si el color de diversión de las cosas hubiese desaparecido.

—¡Pino!—su alegría se drenó en cuanto escuchó la voz del triángulo.

Se olvidó completamente de que Bill le dijo que se quedaría.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Cipher?—habló de mala gana, volviendo a sentarse a la orilla del techo, al borde de caer.

El dorito fingió sentarse a su lado, con su figura aun flotando para alcanzar la altura de Dipper.

—Nada, ¿qué no puedo perseguirte ahora?—respondió cínico, mofándose como acostumbraba del Pines.

—¿De verdad tengo que respondértelo? ¡Claro que no deberías!—suspiró Dipper, con enojo ante la falta de conocimiento de las cosas _comunes_ para los humanos. ¡Esto no era parte de ellas!

—Lo siento, Pino, después de que gritarás mientras dormías quise saber qué hacías aquí—el demonio se "encogió" de hombros, mirando con su único ojo en dirección a la cubeta con piedrecitas, desde donde hizo flotar una hasta él y la lanzó sin cuidado hacía el auto de Stan.

Dipper cogió un ligero sonrojo, avergonzado de pensar que gritaba en sus sueños siendo presenciado por al que se le denominaba por éstos. No le sentaba cómodo que Bill lo hubiese oído.

—Haz el favor de no quedarme mirándome mientras duermo—expresó, casi a gritos—Estúpido dorito acosador.

—¡Hey, hey, cálmate, niño!—el demonio se hartaba con rapidez de la actitud de Dipper, pero a su vez, era su encanto sacarlo de cabales—Te acosaré todo lo que yo quiera, desde ahora.

El castaño lo miró enojado, causando la sonora risa de Bill. En su dimensión era todo aburrido, realmente sería su gran entretención molestar a Dipper Pines mientras pudiera. Aún si el resto de demonios se enteraba de las acciones de Neir, buscarían al más pequeño para matarlo, a él y a la bruja. Por ahora, disfrutaba su entretención a cambio del trabajo, al menos no estaría en soledad como acostumbraba.

—Cómo quieras—masculló bajo, mirándose esta vez las piernas.

Cerrar sus ojos, aunque sea un segundo; era recordar todas las sanguinarias escenas de sus sueños. _No más._ Siempre estaba rogando por ello, pero nada funcionaba, y en uno de sus intentos más empeoraba la situación.

—¿Y? ¿Qué has soñado, Pino?—cuestionó, acercándose al espacio personal de Dipper para colocar su triangular figura a escasos centímetros del rostro del otro.

Dipper lo miró con desinterés—Pensé que podías verlo—murmuró, desviando su mirada para no toparse con el ojo de Bill que le inspeccionaba.

—Puedo hacerlo—dijo este, con el castaño que juraría que, si en esa forma tuviese boca, estaría ladeando una sonrisa burlona—pero a _Pinetree_ no le gusta que viole su privacidad mental, así que decidí no hacerlo... a veces.

 _¿Está respetándome?_ El menor se encontró confundido, mirando de reojo al demonio de amarillo. Sus actitudes bipolares le sorprendían, especialmente porque en este momento su voz se había oído sincera.

°3°

Nueva mañana, Ford fue el primero en levantarse empujando de paso a Stanley que dormía a su lado. Las deliciosas mañanas, primer momento del día donde aprovechaba de vengarse de su gemelo. El otro gruñó levantándose, mientras Ford, con su acostumbrada agilidad corría fuera de la habitación para, desde las escaleras, gritar al muchacho. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, cuando recordó que su sobrino cojeaba y que bajar las escaleras sería dificultoso para él, por lo que silencioso subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto que el chico años atrás compartía con Mabel.

— _No lo necesito de ti_ —escuchó decir a su sobrino, las voces se oían bajas— _pero gracias._

Por un momento pensó que Dipper hablaba por celular, por lo que comenzó a girar la perilla, pero mientras lo hacía, otra voz respondió.

— _De nada, Pines_ —oyó a la perfección.

Ford se mostró sorprendido, pues no reconocía aquella voz, pero para cuándo abrió la puerta y miró a Dipper sentado al borde de su cama, este se hallaba solo con el móvil entre sus manos. Miró a su tío, saludándole con la mano y una débil mueca que intentaba simular una sonrisa. El mayor se encogió de hombros, la tecnología había avanzado demasiado desde sus días, pero entendible considerando sus treinta años de pérdida. Sonrió al menor, mientras se acercaba hasta éste. Dipper recordó su 'caída' y extendió los brazos a Ford, que le cargó apoyándolo a su pecho para bajar con el adolescente hasta la cocina, donde Stan ya preparaba el desayuno.

El castaño respiraba profundo, tratando de calmar sus nervios y mantener su apariencia. Bill le explicó que si no cuidaba sus emociones posiblemente recobraría la apariencia de mitad demonio y todo lo que quería ocultar se iría al carajo, básicamente, pero acababa de salvarse con suerte de Ford. Hablaba con Cipher cuando este sintió la presencia de Seis dedos y le apareció el móvil en manos mientras el triángulo se escondía. Por poco y el demonio debió pagar un nuevo favor a Neir.

Su tío Ford le acomodó en la silla, mientras Stan le colocó el desayuno enfrente. Sonrió mientras comenzaba su comida, ansiando sentir los sabores sobre su paladar. Ambos gemelos mayores se le quedaron mirando, para luego esbozar una sonrisa y seguir en lo suyo.

Hace mucho no veían a Dipper sonreír.

El menor devoró su comida, avergonzándose después de recordar que había comido como un animal. _En algo parecido se había convertido, pero un poco más cruel y más extraño._ Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció contra sí mismo, a lo que acabó riendo para luego limpiar la comisura de sus labios donde había quedado impregnada las migajas del pan que comió.

Se colocó de pie de un salto, su mente reaccionando rápido al recordar su supuesto cojeo, a lo que fingió, muy bien a su parecer, que aquello dolió y acabó doblando su pierna, sujetándose de la mesa haciendo una mueca de dolor, más falsas que la amabilidad de Bill, _o algo así._

—¡Cuidado, chico! Acabarás yendo a un hospital si estás así—le regañó Stan, ayudándolo a recuperar estabilidad.

El menor asintió, mientras desaparecía del lugar aun cojeando. Era molesto fingir que estaba herido cuándo se hallaba perfectamente bien. Al desaparecer de la vista de sus tíos, subió con tranquilidad a su habitación, encontrándose con el triángulo sentando de piernas cruzadas en la cama de Mabel.

—¡Bill!—llamó el castaño, notando como el triángulo iluminati no le ponía siquiera el mínimo de atención, mientras mantenía su ojo cerrado. Ante el llamado a su nombre, recién el demonio abrió su ojo para mirarle.

—¡Oh, Pinetree! ¿Desde hace cuánto estás ahí?—cuestionó el amarillo, sorprendiéndose de la presencia del castaño quién se había plantado en el marco de la puerta.

—Eres un estúpido—a Dipper esto de mascullar al demonio se le estaba haciendo muy común—Ahora, ¿puedes seguir enseñándome en lo quedamos en el bosque ayer?—sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al preguntar, avergonzado de pedir ayuda al otro, pero mirándose al espejo para resignarse. Nuevamente su apariencia mitad demonio, según Bill, volvía nuevamente. Los trucos ópticos del Cipher servían por algún rato, después se desvanecían y estaba preocupado de no tener cerca al triángulo iluminati para solucionarlo antes de que alguien supiera.

—¡Claro, claro! Vamos, Pino~—canturreó este, con un chasquido de dedos apareciéndolos a ambos en medio del bosque. No conocía otro lugar tan desolado como ese, las personas tenían que estar dementes o afectadas muy grave psicológicamente para meterse en las entrañas del lugar.

Cipher apareció un espejo frente al menor, dejándolos ver a ambos como humanos, _más o menos._ Mientras que Bill lucía completamente normal, con demasiada extravagancia de color, demasiado amarillo y negro, Dipper había recobrado su tono de piel gris, con las líneas negras sobresaliendo de sus brazos en aquellos tatuajes simbólicos, además de los cuernos sobre su cabeza y sus ojos tornándose rojos. El castaño podía mantener bajo control su piel, color de cabello y ojos, pero no podía desaparecer los símbolos sobre su piel, ni mucho menos los molestos _cuernos_ de su cabeza, además... ¡uno flotaba!

—Comencemos—suspiró el moreno a su lado, tapando los ojos de Dipper.

La realidad cambiaba sin sentido de la visión, concentrándose únicamente en sí mismo, su cuerpo rápidamente se relajaba y lograba completar las primeras fases, volver a su color normal, o al menos al que poseía como humano, la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Siempre quedando ahí los molestos cuernos que lo hacían parecer... No lo sé, no sé qué parecía, realmente.

—Hasta aquí es fácil—indicó Dipper, para luego quitar las manos de Bill de sus ojos, señalando los cachos sobre su cabeza mirándose al espejo—¡Pero estas malditas cosas siempre están ahí!—gruñó, comenzando a golpearlas.

 _Mala idea._ Ni siquiera golpeó con suficiente fuerza, pero dolía como si estuvieran dándole una puñalada, lo cual era irracional. Se quejó del dolor mientras optaba por no volver a repetir su estupidez, con un dorito riéndose de él. Encontró la parte sensible de su nuevo cuerpo y la golpeaba como si se tratase de cualquier cosa.

—Bueno, serán lo más difícil, señalan que realmente eres un demonio—se encogió de hombros, riendo aún—Así que vamos, la práctica te ayudará.

El rubio tomó las manos de Dipper, extendiéndolas, mientras este volvía a respirar profundo. _La imaginación es ilimitada._ Los poderes de un demonio debían ser controlados por el querer de quién los maneje, esa es la explicación, debe tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para ocultar lo único que lo hará diferente.

—Deséalo—murmuró con suavidad Bill, retrocediendo, mientras miraba al espejo donde el brillo comenzaba a parpadear sobre el cuerpo de Dipper.

Los demonios pueden hacer muchísimas formas, pero es un gran gasto de energía, por eso siempre resulta más fácil poseer cuerpos que no les pertenecen. El menor asintió, aun sintiendo que su cuerpo perdía equilibrio, trató de mantenerse estable. Resultaba difícil considerando su nerviosismo y su abrumo. Él quería ser diferente, deseaba ser fuerte para protegerse y a su familia, pero _esto_ no era lo que quería. Le desagradaba la idea, pero le había dado algo que necesitaba, todavía no era capaz de controlar su propia voluntad, y mientras no pudiera hacerlo, su apariencia se mantendría a la mitad, sin tomar una forma completamente de demonio ni completar su apariencia humana.

Abrió sus ojos. Estaba decepcionado de, una vez más, no lograrlo, mirándose con esa decepción al espejo—N-no puedo hacerlo—murmuró para sí, dejándose caer sobre las piedras.

Bill mantenía su mirada en él—¿Qué te parece si aprendemos algo más?—propuso, extendiéndole una de sus manos, cubierta por el guante negro—Ya sabes, en vez de hacerte intentar controlar tu propio potencial con algo difícil, podría enseñarte a dominar otras cosas—apoyó el rubio, señalando con su índice la mano derecha de Dipper—Como esas flamas rebeldes—concluyó risueño.

Dipper sonrió ladino, aceptando la mano que Bill le extendía para colocarse de pie. De alguna forma, le emocionaba el aprender otras cosas, cosas como las que hacía Cipher.

—¿Con qué te gustaría comenzar?—cuestionó el rubio, mirando la gran cantidad de árbol de pino que se extendían muy arriba sobre sus cabezas.

—¡Con TODO!—chilló de la emoción el menor, dando pequeños saltos.

°3°

Stanford miró a su hermano, que yacía echado nuevamente sobre la cama. Maldijo en voz baja a Stanley, lamentándose mientras se tiraba en una de las orillas. No podía dormir en el sofá con comodidad y esta cama le pertenecía, aunque el otro ya se haya adueñado de esta.

—¡Ford!—su gemelo le llamó, dándose vuelta en la cama para encararlo—¿Crees que Dipper esté mejor?

El hombre consideró la pregunta. Lo habían regresado a Gravity Falls para que pudiese desenvolverse más, ya que en su ciudad ya ni siquiera dormía con tranquilidad, sumada al estrés con que el chico vivió los últimos años. Algo de bueno tuvo traerlo, pero debía dar mérito a la bruja, puesto que después de la vuelta de ese lugar el castaño parecía más tranquilo, recuperando un poco algo de esas sonrisas que antes expresaba con tanta facilidad.

—Creo que él está bien—declaró al final, suspirando. Stan sonríe mientras envuelve a su gemelo en un abrazo.

°3°

—Oww, _Pinetree~_ , jamás pensé que _el dolor es hilarante_ aplicase en ti—se mofó este, recostándose sobre el aire mientras soltaba fuertes carcajadas, mirando al chico castaño con la cara pegada en el suelo a unos metros de él.

—¡Por que no aplica! ¡Estúpido dorito!—reclamó levantándose, mientras sacudía la tierra de su rostro y ropa.

Aprender a flotar era fácil, mientras no se distrajese por las tonterías de distracción de Bill, como ahora, que había acabado de cara contra el suelo por hacerle caso a los molestos comentarios del rubio.

—¿Entonces te gusta la tierra?—se burló—¡Va muy bien en ti, Pino!

—Muérete, idiota.—escupió este mientras iba dando fuertes pasos para regresarse a la cabaña. Aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaba.

* * *

Wheje! Terminado el tercer capítulo. Como siempre, si has llegado hasta aquí, mucho amor para ti por haber leído^^.

¡Bueno! Mañana es San Valentín ¿o es hoy? *depende de cuando se esté leyendo uwu*, día de enamorados, pero... Méh, soy de esas personas que pasarán su día en casa comiendo helado y mucho chocolate sola, así que haré algo de provecho u/u. Me gustaría hacer un especial BillDip, algo así como un OneShot donde se traten con amor, pero exclusivamente para la novela, lo haría siguiendo el hilo de la historia pero aquí estos dos aún todavía se llevan un poco mal:'v, así que va a ser un especial simple uwu. Espero terminarlo para subirlo a tiempo, pero si no, pido paciencia uwu, igual ¡Muchas gracias por los favs y comentarios! Me animan con ellos y me gustaría que también me dijeran que opinan sobre la novela, en fin...

Well, well, well... ¡Hora de despedirme! ¡Hasta luego !

 _Sum~_


	4. Especial San Valentín Parte I

Especial San Valentín.

 **Parte I—Finding Love—.**

El chico revolvió su cabello frustrado. Maldita sea el 14 de Febrero y su romanticismo, no sabía cómo solucionar su problema, ¿Qué le regalaba o hacía a un demonio que podía aparecer todo con sólo un chasquido de dedos? Estaba realmente frustrado y hablar por whatsapp con Mabel por consejos no estaba resultando eficiente. Además, a diferencia de otros días, el rubio hoy no despertó con él, sino que estaba solo en la habitación.

Suspiró, maldiciendo otra vez a la festividad levantándose. Podía crear toda una dimensión con las locuras que más le gustaban a Bill, pero en realidad el moreno ya tenía una y sería demasiado exagerado. Quería regalarle algo que resultase especial a Bill Cipher, no una cosa más del montón, ¡Eso era lo complicado! Ese hombre podía ser un millonario si lo quisiera, estúpidos sus poderes sin límites y la banalidad de las cosas. Iba a caer en depresión si no encontraba algo que le gustase para su pareja.

Se dejó caer en la silla, tirando la gorra de pino al suelo, con el cabello lo suficiente revuelto para que ambos de sus tíos rían al verlo, con su marca de nacimiento al descubierto.

Iba a decir algo, cuando Stan colocó el desayuno frente a Ford y le besó los labios, susurrándole un _Feliz San Valentín_ que él pudo escuchar perfectamente, rápidamente el científico tapó su rostro, para luego ver avergonzado a Dipper. El menor dio una pequeña risa ¡Por fin! ¡Alguien tan uke como él! ¡No era el único al que le hacían cosas vergonzosas como esa!

—Yo no he visto nada...—murmuró antes de salir corriendo fuera de la cabaña, dirigiéndose a las entrañas del bosque.

Bueno, tampoco es que le diera gusto quedarse en la cabaña mientras los mayores querían disfrutar su San Valentín de otra forma, así que era mejor huir hasta de quedar con otra experiencia traumática.

°3°

Se paseó por todos aquellos lugares que ya conocía, incluido la cascada donde se sentó a descansar un momento. Los beneficios de ser un demonio es que no muchos tenían cara para meterse en su camino, al menos así Bill no tenía que estar tras de él todo el día y a todas horas porque le encantaba meterse en problemas.

Recostándose sobre el pasto, su mente se llenó de dudas. Primero, el demonio isósceles le dijo que estaría todo el día a su lado, para que disfrutasen su primera festividad del amor juntos, pero aunque se durmió al lado del rubio, despertó sin rastro de este en el lugar.

El menor sabía que preocuparse era innecesario, pues hablábamos del demonio más antiguo que el universo, pero igualmente tenía gran sensación de inquietud, y nada se le ocurría. Pensó que, si Bill no estaba a su lado, podría buscar un regalo con más tranquilidad, pero ahora el rubio no salía de su cabeza, mientras se imaginaba un rostro de decepción del mayor al no saber que regalarle.

Era una experiencia nueva para él, jamás había pasado su San Valentín con alguien, realmente porque no había tenido parejas con anterioridad, a decir verdad... Era vergonzoso admitirlo. Se metió debajo del agua, refrescándose aun si después le regañarían por mojar toda su ropa. Pensar demasiado en el rubio le hacía subir la temperatura, especialmente la de su rostro.

°3°

Quería ahorcar a quién quiera que lo llamó tan temprano. ¡De todos los días que pudo llamar, justo este día, donde pretendía pasar Pinetree lo más que pudiese! En fin, resignado, acudió al llamado en las lejanías de algún loco desesperado por un favor de él. Aunque hoy excepcionalmente no tenía ningún ánimo de engañar a nadie.

Presentándose, su típica sonrisa y demostración, saludó con el sarcasmo más fingido que hasta ese momento experimentó. Generalmente, sí que le gustaba trucar y saludar con cinismo a quién fuera el loco de su llamado. Bien, hoy estaba en sus mejores días.

—Bill Cipher.—cuando escuchó la molesta voz, largó una risa aterradora, sí, en definitiva, puede que si quisiera arrancar cabezas este día.

°3°

¡¿Qué hacía?! ¡¿Cómo lo hacía?! ¡Nada, nada, nada! Tenía la mente totalmente en blanco, bueno, casi, después aparecía el demonio rubio y su rostro cobraba el vivo color del rojo. Realmente tenía un cúmulo de malas sensaciones, habiendo pasado su mañana en el centro comercial encontrando un par de regalos que podría dar a Bill, comprando todos los que le parecieron bien, pero nada se le hacía realmente digno del mayor, por lo que por mucho que gastase su dinero en objetos, no sabía que darle. Finalmente, después recordaba que no había visto al demonio en todo el día y entristecía, le hubiese gustado despertar como cualquier otro día abrazado al moreno, sonriéndose, aparecer comida para desayunar ambos juntos, esperar a que sus tíos se perdieran y pasar su tarde aprendiendo más, paseando con él o simplemente recostados sobre la cama.

—Bill—comenzó a llamar, con lágrimas de frustración y tristeza bajando por sus pálidas mejillas—Bill...

Comenzó a caminar, yendo de un lado a otro mientras sentía como el deseo crecía dentro de su pecho. No quería pensar en que no sabía que dar, porque lo hacía sentir mal, pero si su día continuaba avanzando de esta forma, realmente eso no sería lo que le preocuparía, sino que estaría aún peor si no pudiera pasar su día con Bill.

—¡Bill!—volvió a exclamar, bastante revolucionado. Estos días sus sentimientos se desperdigaban con más facilidad, era mucho más explosivo—Bill, por favor...—sollozó.

En definitiva, algo raro estaba pasándole, hace algunos segundos estaba deprimido por algún regalo al moreno, y ahora porque no le hacía compañía. Se recostó en el tronco de un árbol a sus espaldas, mientras llamaba al mayor. Hace algún tiempo había descubierto que era una extraña forma para llamarlo, que le funcionó en otras ocasiones cuando deseaba con mucha ansia verlo.

—Bill, acompáñame...—murmuró, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras se acurrucaba.

—Sí—alguien le respondió—Estoy aquí.

Miró hacía el frente, encontrándose con un rubio de profundos ojos mirándole con una sonrisa, a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Se sonrojó, echándose hacia atrás para chocar con el tronco, soltó un quejido y Bill rió.

—Lo siento, _Pinetree_ , no pude estar antes contigo...—le dijo, rodeándolo con sus brazos para atraparlo contra él.

Las lágrimas, ahora por la inmensa felicidad, se derramaban por los ojos de Dipper, echando sus brazos al cuello de este para apoyarse en el hombro.

—¡No importa! Só-sólo... Qu-quería ve-verte...—susurró con dificultad, dando un pequeño beso sobre el oído al demonio.

—Ya estoy aquí, no pasa nada, Dipper—le abrazó, aferrándolo a sus brazos—¡Vamos! Hoy tengo muchos lugares por los que llevarte, ¿de acuerdo?

El castaño asintió sin entender, tomando la mano que Bill extendió. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza debido a la cegadora luz que apareció tras del rubio, quién sonreía como acostumbra. Aparecieron ambos flotando por encima de una mansión bastante curiosa, muy diferente a la de los Northwest pero se ubicaba en la misma posición. El moreno le sonrió burlón, soltándole la mano dejándolo caer unos metros, a lo que rápidamente Dipper usó su propio poder para volver a la altura del mayor, mirándolo mal.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos una carrera de quién llega primero, Pino?—señaló Bill, a la azotea de la mansión que estaba al descubierto.

El chico asintió en respuesta, sonriéndole juguetón. Había estado practicando mucho su rapidez, así que estaba fiado de que era suficiente competencia para Cipher.

 _Uno,_ ambos quedaron de cabeza, con la intención de ir en aquella posición al bajar. _Dos,_ las camisas se habían subido, dejando sus torsos al descubierto mientras reían. _¡Tres!_ Dejaron una estela de nube al lanzarse con rapidez al punto que era una mansión, muchos metros bajo ellos. Volar, una de las cosas que más encantaba a Dipper Pines desde que se convirtió en demonio.

Bill se sorprendió al ver que, luego de unos segundos de lanzarse con rapidez al lugar indicado bajo ellos, Dipper le alcanzó rápidamente, incluso pasándole. Sonrió malicioso mientras trataba de acelerarse, no consiguiéndolo del todo, igualó al castaño mientras este reía. Cuánto de bien le sentaba dejar boquiabierto al mayor.

A centímetros de estrellarse contra la mansión, el rubio suspiró al darse cuenta de que Dipper estaba tan distraído burlándose de él que no veía la cercanía de la mansión. Chasqueó sus dedos apareciendo a metros por encima de la mansión, recibiendo entre sus brazos al acelerado castaño con el que bajó varios metros debido al impulso, hundiéndose en la piscina del patio.

Los ojos de Dipper se mantenían en exorbita, cuando el agua los cubrió completamente y amortiguó la fuerza de su caída. Miró a Bill con una sonrisa agradecida y bajo la fría agua, besó los labios del mayor. Se quedaban sin oxígeno más rápido, pero valió la pena probar los labios del moreno bajo el agua. Salieron, buscando con desespero el aire necesario para sus cuerpos humanos, quitándose el mojado pelo de encima del rostro, en el caso de Dipper dejando ver su curiosa marca. A la orilla de la piscina, un chico idéntico a Dipper les miraba escéptico, con un triángulo azul flotando tras de él, la mismísima copia de Bill.

—Así que este es Pines Dipper, ¿no?—preguntó la _copia_ del castaño, con una mirada de desdén y un mano sobre su cintura, queriendo parecer elegante.

Dipper rodó los ojos—Exacto, soy yo. ¿Quién eres tú?—mordió su lengua, en un exagerado esfuerzo de no hablar con más sarcasmo de lo que ya había hecho. Bill rió, haciéndolos flotar a ambos para quedar de frente con los otros dos.

—Dipper Gleeful—respondió el otro, para después dirigir su mirada al rubio—Al final lo has traído, Cipher.—dijo, mirando fijamente al mayor, que solo lo miró con los ojos teñidos de rojo.

—Si bueno, no lo hice por ti, Gleeful—encaró el mayor, resaltando sus últimas palabras, para ahora dirigirse al triángulo flotante azul—Will, él es mi pareja, Dipper Pines, Gravity Falls.

El castaño se sintió extrañamente confundido, pero dedicando una pequeña sonrisa al de azul, que parecía que estallaría en lágrimas pronto. Una luz envolvió a Will, dejando una silueta de una persona aparecer en reemplazo a la figura del triángulo. Pronto se vio a un muchacho con características parecidas a la forma humana de Bill, solo que, con rasgos más finos y afeminados, además de ser más bajo.

El de azul se lanzó a brazos del Pines, siendo esto recibido bien por el chico, aunque con un gruñido de enfado de parte de Bill y Gleeful.

—¡Soy Will Cipher, un placer conocerte, Pinetree!—exclamó con una sonrisa, separándose un poco del castaño, que al verle no pudo pensar en persona más tierna que el peliazul. Con ese pequeño tinte de sonrojo y su adorable sonrisa, correspondió el gesto.

—Igualmente...—alcanzó a decir, antes de ser jalado hacía atrás por Bill, quién le envolvió entre sus brazos, pegando su boca al oído del menor.

—¡Sólo yo le digo Pinetree, Will!—reclamó celoso el moreno, mirando al otro de tez pálida, quién solo hizo un gesto asintiendo rápido, al borde de lágrimas, nuevamente.

Dipper sonrió enternecido, subiendo un poco más, para así mismo de espaldas, inclinando al mayor hacía él, depositar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de este—Tranquilo, Bill...—murmuró, volviendo a dar otro beso para luego dejar que ambos volviesen a su posición inicial, abrazados.

Will tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y Gleeful miraba a otra dirección.

—Bueno, me pediste que te lo presentara después de todo este tiempo, así que lo he traído, Will—comentó el mayor, mientras sus manos bajan a la cintura del menor—Actualmente y por mucho más, este chico es al único que amo, y también es un demonio—continuó diciendo, Dipper asintió en respuesta confirmando lo dicho por el mayor, mostrando por algún momento su pupila oscura y una flama negra levantarse en sus manos, para rápidamente desaparecer.

El peliazul abrió los ojos sorprendido—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pi-pines es un demonio?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste, Bill?!—gritó con un sonrojo perlando sus mejillas. Will sabía perfectamente que había una forma de transformar a un humano, pero no creía que... ¡Bueno, no esperaba que su hermano hubiese tomado tan rápido al castaño!

—¿Eh?—el rubio miró sin entender, al igual que Gleeful, hasta que, acordándose y entendiendo a que se refería Will, un rojo también pintó sus mejillas, solo que este era de vergüenza e indignación—¡Nada, nada, no le hecho nada, Will!

Antes de que el menor de los Cipher volviese a gritar, Dipper Pines interrumpió—En realidad, fue una bruja loca la que por error me transformó—aclaró con inocencia, desconociendo totalmente a que se referían los mayores.

—En fin...—Gleeful hizo otra interrupción, acercándose a Will para tomarle por la cintura y presionarle contra él.

Dándose cuenta ahora, Dipper Gleeful era más alto que Pines.

—Tam-también ha-hay algo que deb-debo decirte, nii—Will comienza a hiperventilar, hecho un matojo de nervios mientras intentaba hablar. Él había tomado la decisión de decirle, pues no quería que Gleeful fuera quién lo hiciera. No deseaba ver a su hermano lanzarse contra el castaño de Reverse Falls y después una escena un poco... sangrienta, era mejor enfrentarse a esto él.

El moreno le miró, asintiendo—Habla—dijo, apretando los dientes por la posición en que se hallaba con Gleeful.

—Y-yo...—Will respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse, pero no lo conseguía, todo en él explotaría—¡Y-yo estoy esperando un hijo de Dipper Gleeful!—gritó, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, mientras Gleeful le aferraba aún más de la cintura.

Bill torció sus labios en una mueca, con un chasquido de dedos apareciendo a un lado de ambos, con el rostro cercano al del otro Dipper, solo que mantenía una sonrisa aterradora, con los ojos sumidos en el rojo.

—¿Qué?—preguntó con lentitud, su voz se oía profunda, recordando a Dipper Pines las veces que este se enojaba.

—Que vamos a tener un hijo, Bill Cipher—repitió Gleeful, aunque a la par que terminaba sus palabras, el mismo era elevado por el rubio a centímetros sobre el suelo, con el demonio tomándole de la camisa. Will, alarmado, gritaba a su hermano para que le dejase de una vez.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para meterte con mi hermano y dejarlo en cinta?! ¡¿Eh, maldito sádico?!—arrastró sus palabras, enseñándole al Gleeful el miedo puro, aunque este se esforzaba por mantener la compostura.

—BILL—Dipper murmuró con voz lúgubre, su piel volviéndose gris, casi llegando a ser negra, al igual que sus cabellos, los cuernos sobre su cabeza, ojos casi en su totalidad del mismo tono que el resto de Dipper, que mostraba su estado de ánimo; enojado. En las manos del que antes era castaño se levantaban flamas negras que se mezclaban con el rojo vivo de las verdaderas llamas.

No necesitó llamar al moreno de nuevo, este inmediatamente soltó a Gleeful, mirando un poco atemorizado a su pareja, aunque los otros dos estuviesen más que aterrados de la nueva forma asumida por Dipper Pines.

—Lo siento, cariño, lo he dejado, lo he dejado—levantó sus brazos para declarar su inocencia, sonriendo tontamente al menor. Este correspondió la sonrisa y volvió nuevamente su propia forma a su color y apariencia humana.

—Me alegra—sonrió Dipper, acercándose hasta el moreno para atraerle colocando sus manos en el cuello de este—Se más amable, si tu hermano lo desea, acéptalo—regañó con voz tierna el chico, a lo que Bill le respondió de la misma forma, como si le hubiesen dado un dulce tranquilizador.

Will lo miró entre extrañado y sorprendido, nunca antes alguien había controlado con tanta facilidad al maniático de los sueños, Bill, su hermano mayor.

—¿Esto es lo que tú quieres, Will?—Bill se dirigió a su hermano con tranquilidad. Este asintió repetidas veces—Bueno, nada qué decir—se encogió de hombros, aunque pronto Gleeful sintió la silueta oscura del de los sueños amarillo a su lado nuevamente—pero si le haces algo, te saco las entrañas, ¿quedó claro?

El castaño más alto asintió, volviendo a abrazar a Will con resignación. Sabía que la familia de su pareja era extraña, pero Bill Cipher no era el peor de la familia y estaba más que claro en ello, por lo que todavía le quedaban un par de demonios más que enfrentar y a los que soportar de sus ganas asesinas de matarlo por dejar preñado al menor y más tiernos de ellos, Will.

—Bill...—murmuró Dipper acariciando la mejilla del moreno—¿Ustedes pueden embarazarse de verdad?

 _Oh_ , un cuento que sabía que debía contar a Dipper en algún momento. El rubio le miró como tratando de hacerle olvidar el tema, pensando en que diría al menor.

°3°

La siguiente vez que caían, Dipper se dejó caer con el rostro pálido. Bill era muy _detallista_ para explicar el método, el cual no necesitaba pues ya sabía que por medio de relaciones sexuales era que se obtenían a los próximos bebés, pero no entendía cómo es que entre dos hombres se daba. Pues bien, los demonios son especiales pues en su especie hasta dos mujeres conciben, de esta forma, entre dos hombres o dos mujeres, mientras un demonio este de por medio, los dos tipos de pareja pueden tener descendientes naturalmente.

Está bien. Esa explicación era suficiente ¡No tenía que explicarle el resto! Estaba claro que él, a su edad, todavía era virgen, demasiado en su corta inocencia que poco a poco perdía al lado de Bill y su perversión.

—Oww, _Pinetree,_ ¿Es que acaso quieres un hijo mío?—sonrió con picardía, tomándolo entre sus brazos, ambos cayendo de esta forma golpeando contra el viento por la fricción.

—¡Ni lo pienses!—respondió todo sonrojado, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del moreno.

El demonio mayor volvió a sonreír complacido, abrazando la cintura de su pequeño para después disminuir la velocidad. Este momento visitarían a uno de los amigos de Bill, de los únicos que mantuvo después del Raromagedón... Después venía la etapa difícil, por ahora, la visita sería amena para ambos, además de que su amigo coincidía en locura por él, ambos estaban tontamente perdidos por muchachos de origen humano.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora, Bill?—preguntó mirando su alrededor. Hasta ahora, todo normal, pero no quería encontrarse en otra dimensión de criaturas extrañas.

—A casa de un amigo—respondió, ambos flotando sobre la especie de ciudad que se armaba en medio de un bosque, parecido a Gravity Falls—Tom.

—¿Tom?—cuestionó Dipper, pero fue rápidamente silenciado por Bill quién indicó el techo de una casa a la que descendieron.

Bill golpeó la puerta, apareciendo un extraño demonio de tres ojos que abrazó efusivo al rubio. Tras de él un chico de piel trigueña y cabello castaño oscuro apareció, mirando de brazos cruzados al igual que Pines la escena. Ambos demonios mayores se separaron y el de tonos rosa los invitó al interior de la vivienda.

—Bill, permíteme presentarte a alguien—comentó con emoción el de tres ojos, arrastrando la mano del chico tras de él para que le diera la cara a ambos visitantes—Él es Marco, es de quién te hablé.

Ante aquello, el rubio sonrió con sincera amabilidad al moreno—¡Es un gusto conocer al chico que trae loco a Tom!—rió, haciendo sonrojar a su amigo y al más pequeño, que estrechó su mano sonrojado.

—¿Y? ¿Quién es él?—para sacarse el bochorno de encima, Marco preguntó.

—¡Ah, sí! Es Dipper Pines, es mi novio—dijo con alegría, besando la mejilla del castaño en presencia de los otros dos. Para ellos, hacer una escena de esa forma sería realmente vergonzoso, en cambio, a Dipper le pareció normal, pues eran costumbres de Bill, esbozando una sonrisa a éste.

—Un placer—asintió el menor, correspondiendo las atentas caricias de Cipher.

El demonio rosado estrechó la mano del Pines primero, seguido de Marco con quién Dipper congenió rápidamente, pero siendo una visita pasajera, pronto ambos se tenían que despedir, no sin antes, ambos pasivos de cada relación—como quedaba claro que era— Marco y Dipper, hicieran prometer a los mayores verse próximamente, pues estos se dejaban el lujo de ir por dimensiones cuando ellos no podían.

Dipper se sentía de una manera feliz. Quizá no era el San Valentín que había pensado, pero apreciaba que Bill le hiciera conocer sus personas de confianza, le encantaba siempre conocer más del misterioso de su pareja. Cómo ahora hacía. Había antes escuchado de Will Cipher, pero no conocía a Dipper Gleeful oficialmente y no sabía mucho menos cómo se veían ambos. Siendo su extraña vida, se tomó de lo más normal que el Gleeful fuera su idéntico, aunque más alto. Ahora, también conocía a Tom y Marco, el primero siendo uno de los mejores amigos de Bill.

Poco a poco, Bill Cipher no era un misterio, y algo dentro de él se sentía cálido de tener esa sensación de conocerlo más.

°3°

En la última dimensión que visitarían, Bill los hizo aparecer pisando el suelo, con la gran construcción que él más temía visitar. La gran vivienda original de los Cipher, sus padres. Suspiró con pesadez antes de que sus pasos comenzaran a resonar por el asfalto, siendo seguido de cerca por Dipper. Esta era su decisión, aunque quizá eligió el momento menos adecuado en el calendario humano, pues llevaba a _Pinetree_ a visitar a los cercanos de él y ahora sus padres con un único propósito en mente... Él estaba entregándose a Dipper, por eso estas visitas rápidas. Ya pronto terminaría y podría continuar a su verdadera sorpresa en este San Valentín al menor.

Mientras, las grandes puertas de la entrada se abrieron ante él, con dos jóvenes esperando tras las puertas. Una joven muchacha con aspecto milenario y un sencillo vestido que parecía sacado de la época victoriana, al igual que el chico, de la misma altura que Bill.

El castaño no sabía dónde se encontraban, a diferencia del rubio, que miró con especial frialdad a ambos frente a él.

—Bill...—murmuró la mujer, con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Rápidamente corrió a envolver en sus brazos a su hijo después de reconocerlo, mientras el otro azabache extendía una sonrisa.

—Mamá—solo dijo este, correspondiendo el contacto.

Dipper se quedó helado... ¡¿De verdad estaba conociendo a sus suegros?! Oh dios, esto no era posible, ¿cierto? ¿Cierto? ¡No debería ser cierto! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que Bill tenía padres! Era lógico, ¡pero él no lo sabía! Quería que la tierra lo tragase, si era para ver a sus suegros se hubiese puesto más elegante.

—Hoy vine por algo específico—continuó Bill separando a la mujer de él. La mirada del hombre se endureció, aunque a Dipper pareció gracioso, la inmortalidad hacía que los padres de Bill se viesen de la misma edad que el moreno en sus cuerpos humanos.

La mujer asintió, para que continuase hablando.

—Les vine a presentar a este chico—cogió la muñeca de Dipper, haciendo que este se adelantase, dejándolo a la vista de los padres de Bill—Es Dipper Pines, Gravity Falls. Este es el chico con que elegí pasar mi eternidad, así que decidí presentárselos.

El rostro de su madre se llenó de sorpresa, con una mueca mirando al castaño con indecisión. El azabache los miró debutante. ¿Su hijo ya decidió? No podía creerlo, Bill Cipher era el más problemáticos de sus hijos y también el más desalmado.

—Es un placer conocerlos...—murmuró avergonzado el castaño, mientras recibía en su cuello un beso de Bill, quién al parecer no estaba ni mínimamente interesado en que sus padres estuviesen observándolos.

—¡P-pero...!—la madre intentó reclamar, enfadada por la decisión de su hijo. Ella ya tenía planes. Su esposo le tomó por el hombro asintiendo, a la vez que entregaba una mirada de regaño.

La mujer a regañadientes, chasqueó los dedos apareciendo frente a Bill una caja de terciopelo negra, con un triángulo amarillo en la tapa. El rubio sonrió cogiendo el objeto flotante frente a él, guardándolo en el interior de su chaqueta. Sacándose el sombrero se despidió con una pequeña reverencia de sus padres y el ambiente cambió.

Dipper no alcanzó a comprender demasiado, solo notar que estaban devuelta en el bosque de Gravity Falls.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene esa caja?—preguntó Dipper, con curiosidad. Al parecer la única intención de Bill por ir a aquella casa donde conoció a sus _suegros_ era en específico el objeto que la mujer le entregó.

—Es una sorpresa—el rostro de Bill pintaba alegría, tomándole de las mejillas para plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios.

* * *

¡Ciao!

La primera parte del especial, uff. Realmente esta parte es básicamente más de Bill, en plan... Conocerlo y así, la segunda parte será más romántico uwu. Bueno, en un rato más subiré la segunda Parte, pero aún no está completa, igualmente, ¡espero lo disfruten! Gracias por leer^^.

Ya va siendo hora que me despedida por algún rato, ¡Hasta luego!

Sum~


	5. Especial San Valentín Parte II

Ciao!

Rápido saludo para dirigirles a la segunda y última parte de este especial uwu.

* * *

Especial San Valentín.

 **Parte II—This is love—.**

 _Oh por dios._ Ninguna otra cosa aparecía entre los pensamientos de Dipper Pines, mirando con gran asombro el hermoso lugar frente a él. ¡Jamás había visto esto, en todos los años que investigó de Gravity Falls! El corazón latía en su pecho desbocado, con sus ojos llenándose de ese brillo que a Bill encantó. Llevaba días usando su magia en esto, tratando de hacer el lugar lo más presentable y agradable posible, tomando en cuenta todo lo que a su pequeño parecía hermoso.

Acertó bastante bien. Ahí, en medio del lugar, un claro del bosque, a su alrededor se alzaban pinos de gran altura, pero Bill había decorado todo el lugar llenándolo de flores de distintos colores, haciendo resaltar especialmente las azules y turquesas que consiguió. Y en medio, con flores escalando las paredes de la misma, se hallaba una pequeña piscina suficiente para dos, que burbujeaba a los chasquidos de dedos que Cipher realizó. Todo estaba rodeado de luces que se ocultaban tras la gran cantidad de plantas y hermosas flores, con velas rodeando la piscina para darle ese toque romántico que Bill deseaba en una cita tan especial como pretendía que fuera esta.

—B-bill... Yo...—murmuró Dipper con dificultad, admirando todo con asombro. No sabía que decir, la belleza y el detallismo de su pareja le habían dejado mudo.

—No digas nada, _Pinetree~_ —cantó este, mientras cargaba al chico entre sus brazos, dirigiéndose ambos a la pequeña piscina, dio un salto, ambos cayendo al agua.

Se hubiese quejado, pero cuando se miró solo vestía su short de traje de baño, al igual que Bill, por lo que se resignó a mirarle. Otra vez estaban empapados y la claridad del agua se hizo presente después de que Bill decidió que era una buena oportunidad para mirar mejor el cuerpo de Dipper de esta forma.

Con otro chasquido de dedos, apareció una pequeña mesa que flotaba sobre el agua, con un montón de diferentes postres y variedad de chocolate y dulces de fruta. Dipper miró hambriento, recordándose vagamente que no había comido en todo el día por huir en la mañana de la Cabaña y dejar a sus tíos con privacidad. Volvió a mirar los pedazos, decidiéndose por coger uno de chocolate con salsa de fresa. Comerlo resultaba complicado con la salsa resbalándose, a lo que Bill rió acercándose.

—¿Q-qué estás...?—intentó preguntar Dipper, viéndose acorralado por el moreno que le sonreía con ternura, señalando con su índice el borde de su labio inferior.

El rubio lamió con suavidad la comisura de los labios del menor, quitándole la dulce mancha, pero pasó en definitiva a la boca de este, que se apresuró a dejar el postre nuevamente sobre la mesa flotante, colocando sus brazos tras el cuello del mayor para aferrarse a él mientras que dominaban su boca, recorriéndole completamente. Soltó un pequeño gemido cuando Bill apresuró su cuerpo más al de él, dejando que una de las rodillas acariciara sin intención la entrepierna de Dipper. Aunque no intencionado, se sintió satisfecho del excitante sonido que había dejado escapar de sus labios, acariciándole las mejillas mientras se separaban, con la intención de respirar.

— _Agh... B-bill..._ —gimió bajo, tapándose la boca con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas cálidas bajo el toque de Bill. No podía creerse que gimió de aquella forma.

El mayor sonrió complacido. Pensaba esperar a otra ocasión, pero Dipper parecía dispuesto hoy para él, así que no dejaría pasar semejante oportunidad. _Will me matará._ Recordarlo era un buen incentivo para no decirle a su hermanito menor que estaba a punto de quitarle la virginidad al muchacho aún no mayor de edad, aunque ahora considerándolo, Dipper Gleeful tampoco lo era y aun así dejó en cinta al peliazul.

Ya se preocuparía de eso.

—No calles tus sonidos, _Pinetree~_ —murmuró, dando pequeñas lamidas al oído del menor—Me encantan tus indecentes sonidos...

A punto de quejarse, el castaño volvió a soltar un sugerente gemido cuándo las manos de Bill viajaron bajo del agua, tocando por encima de la tela su hombría. Continuó dando pequeños toques, cosa de hacer desear poco a poco más al menor, que de esta forma hizo, porque pronto movió sus caderas en busca de que la mano de Cipher tocase más. Necesitaba más.

—B-bill...—mordió su labio inferior, mientras llamaba al mayor que devoraba su cuello. Más tarde se preocuparía de las marcas por ocultar, aunque dudaba mucho que sus tíos se fuesen a dar cuenta.

—¿Quieres más, Pinetree?—le ofreció, sonriendo, mordiendo con un poco de fuerza los rosados pezones. Dipper no era débil de aquella zona, pero dolía si mordía, obviamente.

—¡Ah, Bill!—se quejó del dolor, aunque poco se diferenció el sonido de otros gemidos ya soltados antes.

Con rostro malicioso, Dipper descendió sus manos del cuello hasta la espalda, clavando sus filosas uñas en la suave y morena piel. Fue Bill quién jadeó esta vez. Satisfecho, el castaño tomó los cabellos de su pareja con una de sus manos, tirando de este con brusquedad para hacer encuentro de sus labios en un beso frenético, con choque de dientes que en realidad no importó con la irracional subida de calentura, considerando la temperatura del agua.

Se separaban para dar respiros agitados y rápidos y volver a encontrarse. Necesitan eso, más contacto, todavía más.

— _M-más... ahm... mhg... B-bill..._ —rogó, con su piel siendo bañada por pequeñas gotas que residían todavía en él, siendo lamidas por Bill quién se entretenía con la suavidad de la misma piel.

—¡A tus órdenes!—exclamó este, divertido, mientras el agua bajaba como si estuviera drenándose, lo suficiente para que el rubio vea hasta el trasero de Dipper sin el agua obstruyéndolo.

Apoyó al menor a la pared de la piscina, con este aún jadeante, mientras Bill descendía hasta hallarse de frente con el comienzo del short, al que, tomando con sus dientes, fue deslizando lentamente hasta retirarlo por completo, recorriendo toda aquella pie de pasol. Ahora, Dipper yacía completamente desnudo, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba de forma irregular.

Una vez más, en busca de su boca, Dipper jaló de los cabellos de Bill, quién con una mano continuó trabajando para la hombría del Pines, mientras su boca se dirigía al encuentro de esos labios que poco a poco estaban volviéndolo más loco de lo que ya estaba, cómo si ello fuese posible. Húmedo. No por el agua toda la zona íntima de Dipper se halló en ese estado, pero el demonio rubio aprovechó esto para, con su mano con la humedad aquella, enterrarla bajo el resto de agua que restaba en la piscina.

Un primer intruso sintió Dipper en una zona que antes él consideraba útil en una sola cosa, sin pensar de ella como algo más hasta que Mabel lo traumó hacía algunos años atrás. Sabía perfectamente que venía después de esto, pero un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando el dedo intruso comenzó a moverse en su interior. Un espasmo se presentó en él, al mismo tiempo que Bill decidía a meter el segundo intruso. Un movimiento diferente se instaló esta vez, pero sintió la misma mezcla del dolor que disminuía poco a poco, dando paso a espasmos, con olas de insuficiente placer que lo hacían gemir. Bill estaba conteniéndose, poco a poco su autocontrol se estaba yendo por la borda. Un tercer intruso causó un grito, mientras los tres simulaban embestidas suaves, delicadas, que buscaban abrir paso por la virginal entrada.

—Du-duele...—se quejó, con las lágrimas brotando de sus brillantes ojos.

El mayor sabía que el dolor pasaría, pero no evitó que algo dentro de él se removiera con inquietud al ver a Dipper con aquel rostro herido quejándose. Suspiró. Este chico había puesto su humanidad muy por delante de su anterior actitud desinteresada. Algo que jamás nadie consiguió, este chico lo logró en algunos días con facilidad. Mantuvo sus dedos en una simulación delicada, mientras besaba los párpados de Dipper y repartía caricias que provocaron la suave y tierna risa del menor, encantado de los dulces toques en todo su rostro.

Cuando los gemidos del Pines menor no podían reprimirse y su hombría ya no podía ser ignorada en tamaño, Bill perdió su autocontrol y retiró los dedos del menor. Un quejido escapó de los labios del chico, con algo de enfado ante la rápida acción.

—¿Q-qué...?—tartamudeó, aunque para cuando sus bellos ojos se abrían para mirar a su pareja, este se había acomodado bien entre las piernas del castaño, y la punta del miembro del moreno entraba poco a poco, tomando reposos en el camino para no sobre-exigir al cuerpo de Dipper.

—Tranquilízate, Dipper, dolerá un momento...—murmuró a su oído, con cariño rosando ambas mejillas, en intentos de relajar al pequeño que poco a poco calmó su respiración, lo suficiente para relajarse y recibir al visitante.

—Mué-Muévete...—gimoteó Dipper, que ni bien terminó su petición, Bill ya había comenzado un suave vaivén que hizo al menor morderse el labio inferior.

No le gustaban los sonidos tan indecentes que soltaba, causaban mucha vergüenza en él todavía.

Las embestidas iban en aumento, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte. Dipper sentía como su cuerpo ardía del placer, acompañado por la sudorosa piel de Bill quién también soltaba pequeños gemidos quejándose de la estrechez del menor. No podía culparlo, él no hacía estas cosas.

— _¡Agh...!_ Ma-maldición _... a-ah.. Mhn..._ B-bill _¡ah!_ m-más ¡M-más!—rogó, con sus manos puestas en los rubios cabellos del demonio, quién veía con malicia la escena lujuriosa que él mismo había provocado. Dipper movía sus caderas al ritmo que marcaba el mayor, ansiando más contacto, que volviese a tocar siempre ese punto dentro de él que lo enloquecía.

—Que pervertido, _Pinetree~_ —se burló este, besando los labios de Dipper con extrema dulzura para obedecer su orden. Para él no era ningún problema, pero si su pequeño mañana se quejaba de dolores, no escucharía quejas. Una mueca surcó sus labios cuando, obedeciendo las peticiones de Dipper, este empezó a apretar más sobre su hombría.—A-aprietas... mucho.

El menor sonrió malicioso, mordiendo el labio inferior de Bill que le siguió el juego, adentrando su lengua a la pequeña boca de su amante, quién no paraba de ahogarse con sus propios gemidos.

Sintiéndose extasiado, Bill tomó entre sus manos la hombría de su pequeño, comenzando dar toques y masajes que pronto aumentaron en rapidez. Dipper sentía que moriría, el calor y las ambas partes siendo estimuladas estaban haciéndole perder la razón. No sabía en qué momento las embestidas se volvieron profundas, clavándose en su interior, intercalando esos movimientos a algunos más lentos, todos ellos tocando puntos deliciosos dentro del menor. Ni siquiera notó el pasar del tiempo, podría ser una eternidad y no estaría molesto con aquellas sensaciones subiéndole la temperatura.

—¡B-bill...! Ahhh E-enserio... de-detente _mhnnn_ —se quejó entre gemidos, sabiendo que él no resistiría más.

Sin hacer caso, el moreno dio embestidas más rápidas, oyendo nuevamente las súplicas de Dipper por más, hasta que finalmente su castaño se vino entre sus manos, manchando parte de sus cuerpos. Él sonrió, tomando del brazo al menor para jalarlo hacía sí, sentándolo sobre su regazo.

Otro gemido más escapó de la boca de Dipper, de esta manera, se sentía diferente él como era embestido. Sin embargo, Bill dio pequeños besos en su rostro, apoderándose de sus húmedos labios, tomando su lengua con la suya para reclamar esa boca una vez más y con una última embestida, se derramó en el interior de Dipper, con los cuerpos lentamente relajándose para poder sentarse con normalidad ahí.

—Bill...—pronunció jadeante, con la notoria falta de respiración—Sabes qué te amo, ¿no?

El rubio dio una gran sonrisa, mientras se retiraba del interior de Dipper, manteniéndolo sobre su regazo—Claro que lo sé, mi lindo _pinetree_ —sonrió, con últimos suspiros abrazándolo, dejando su cabeza sobre el hombro del menor. Estaba cansado.—Yo también te amo.

Alguna vez, Dipper le explicó las que para él eran las diferencias entre una atracción, un gustar, un 'te quiero' y un 'te amo'. Todas podían sentirse, pero el _te amo_ no podía ser usado a la ligera para los sentimientos hacia alguien, debían ser profundos, no atracciones o quereres que cambiarían meses después. Él quería usar todos los días de su muy larga vida un _Te amo_ para referirse siempre a Dipper, porque así se sentía, sentía amor por él, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese castaño.

El castaño rió, disfrutando de la calidez del ambiente. De cualquier forma, Bill esperó hasta estar lo suficientemente reconfortados, chasqueando sus dedos para volver a sus ropas. Se le había ido de las manos al apresurar esta escena, pero no podía negar su disfrute ni el del menor.

—Hey, Dipper...—le llamó la atención, el castaño abrió los ojos recién mirándole, con una sonrisa y las mejillas tintadas en rosa—Tengo algo que mostrarte aún...

Sabiendo lo incómodo que sería que este caminase, por la debilidad que deberá presentarte ya en estos momentos al menor, fue Bill quién lo cargó. Disfrutaba hacer este tipo de cosas, porque se sentía como esos príncipes de cuentos que _Shooting Star_ le hizo leer, cargando a su amada princesa entre sus brazos, que en este caso sería su Dipper.

Ambos subieron muchos metros sobre el suelo, alejándose de cualquier ruido, cualquier cercana luz, de todo. Estaban tan altos que incluso los acantilados y montañas que se levantaban muy por encima del pueblo se les quedaban cortos. A esa altura, señaló con una mirada al cielo, iluminado como siempre, con la presencia de una luna llena que parecía más cercana mientras más subían.

—Bueno, Pinetree~—comenzó Bill, sin mirarle—H-hoy... te llevé a conocer más de mi vida, creo, y también te presenté con mis padres.—se detuvo, esta vez apoyando su frente a la de Dipper, quién se colocó de pie, flotando al igual que su rubio—Lo hice porque,... Lo hice por esto, _Pinetree_.

Entre el poco espacio que ambos se dejaban, Bill mostró la caja de terciopelo que abrió. Dipper hace algunas horas sentía gran curiosidad por ella, pero ahora el moreno estaba mostrándole el contenido.

Contenía un anillo, no demasiado delgado de tono oro, con unas franjas en un intenso negro, para dar paso al dije en medio del mismo. Era un triángulo, con las líneas que se veían en su forma de triángulo como bloques pintadas en blancas, pero el dije, a diferencia del resto de negro que venía en el anillo de oro, al interior de este podía verse más tonalidades, como si observase imágenes del mismo universo en movimiento. Al observarlo, veía todo los destellos y colores que veía cuando miraba al cielo.

—Es mi anillo—anunció Bill, sujetando la caja frente a Dipper, sacándola de este, para luego tomar la mano del castaño, con la intención de colocárselo—Este anillo me simboliza a mí. Yo... Yo quiero entregártelo a ti, porque significa que no podré entregarme a nadie más.

—Bill...—murmuró Dipper, imaginándose lo próximo que diría, a su vez entendiendo porque la madre del demonio se enojó en su principio.

—No sé cómo lo dicen de forma humana—este ríe, Dipper podría jurar que es la primera vez que ve al moreno tan cerca de las lágrimas—pero... ¿Te gustaría pasar el resto de tus días conmigo, Dipper?

 _Oh, maldita sea._ Ahora el corazón late más rápido que antes, algo que no creía posible, pero antes de que Bill pensara mal, se abalanzó contra este para tomarle en un abrazo.

—¡Claro que sí, dorito!—exclamó, su voz no pudiendo ocultar su euforia y felicidad, apretando a Bill que no ha alcanzado a ponerle el anillo, pero que aun así correspondió.

Poco después de su contacto, Bill buscó la mano de Dipper para colocarle el anillo, entregándole un beso que el menor sintió diferente. Era una entrega total, como si Cipher estuviera dándole algo más que él comprendió poco después. El amor, este en especial, se sentía... especial. Sabía que no escaparía jamás de las manos de Bill Cipher, pero no buscaba hacerlo, no quería escaparse de él.

—Volvamos a casa—dijo, con voz baja, mirando con gran emoción el anillo y después a Bill.

El moreno chasqueó los dedos, apareciendo en el interior de la habitación de Dipper, pero vagamente recordó—¿Me regalarás algo, Pinetree?—preguntó divertido, al ver la cantidad de envoltorios y cajas esparcidas en la otra cama.

El chico se sonrojó, a punto de responder, fue interrumpido por un aullido de alguien.

—¡A-ah!—el menor se preocupó, pues distinguió la voz de Ford, pensando en que se hallaba en peligro o algo malo había pasado, estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación en busca de sus tíos, con Bill deteniendo su paso en la puerta.

—Eso no ha sido un quejido de dolor—aclaró, sonriendo juguetón—Ha sido un gemido de placer, _pinetree~_ ¡Cómo los que tú haces!

El rostro del castaño retornó al rojo que tanto acostumbraba últimamente, recordando la mañana para asimilar que es lo que sucedía en la habitación de ambos Stan. Deseó no haber escuchado nada, arrepintiéndose de la imagen mental que se creó.

—¡Ahora dime! ¿Cuál es mi regalo, Pino?—Bill se aproxima al menor que se quedó tendido en la cama, tapándose los ojos. En este momento, el rubio no se atrevía a revisar los pensamientos de Dipper, más que nada porque asimilaba lo que su pequeño pensaba del reciente sonido.

—¡Ah, sí!—sonrió de vuelta, con aquella que al Cipher parecían tan tiernas—Es este—extendió una caja, envuelta en papel azul.

El demonio inspeccionó, antes de hacer trizas el papel para revelar el interior. Sus ojos brillaron con ilusión, apresando a Dipper entre sus brazos, dejando a un lado la caja. No tenía ningún problema en volver a hacerle el amor, ese regalo le había encantado, tanto que podía sentir su emoción sobrepasar sus sentidos, sin dejarlo razonar.

—¡Gracias!—exclamó feliz, llenando a Dipper con besos.

Este sonrió. Le costó decidirse finalmente porque dar, pero al parecer, al mayor encantó. Cuanto le encantaba este tonto dorito, y la forma en que tenía de amarlo. De amarse ambos. Dio otra sonrisa, en busca de los labios del mayor. Se resecarían de tanto contacto en un solo día, pero valía la pena.

 _¿Así que así se siente el amor?_

* * *

Well, well, well...

¡En Chile todavía es catorce de febrero! ;-;

¡The End! Este es el final del especial, espero que les haya gustado uwu. Traté de que fuera lo mejor posible, pero no soy experta en Lemon, por lo que quedó más o menos así. Realmente espero que hayan disfrutado este día, ya sea haciendo lo mismo de siempre, con alguien, con amigos, o comiendo galletas y helado, como yo D:

Como ya había mencionado antes, **este especial no tiene nada que ver con la línea original de la historia**. Sería muy apresurado, por lo que es algo alterno aunque sigue las especificaciones, como que Dipper es demonio y eso uwu.

Bueno, con mi abrazo para ustedes, sea que les guste este día o no, mi cariño para los lectores y ya nos veremos pronto en otros capítulos u/u.

¡Hasta luego!


	6. IV Desesperanza

**Capítulo 4. "Desesperanza"**

Sus pies estaban al borde de lo que parecía el mismísimo abismo, a miles de metros por encima del terreno plano de la ciudad. Estaba aterrado. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, sabía que podía, pero estaba realmente asustado de lo que pudiese pasar si no lograba concentrarse antes de tocar el suelo. Suspiró. Dio un paso atrás y negó repetidamente, con la risa de un segundo en la escena al que le hacía gracia el miedo del chico.

Las escenas donde la sangre escurría de entre sus manos apareció nuevamente en su memoria, causándole más temblores. Todo su cuerpo había comenzado con aquellos temblores frenéticos mientras miró una vez más el suelo lejano por debajo de él. Se arrepentiría, eso era una gran posibilidad, pero cuando una vez más miró, algo dentro de él; una voz, con fuerza le dijo que no importaba, no distinguió su subconsciente, algo andaba mal, pero fue tan rápido que persistió lo que decía; no tenía que importar, estaba bien si se lanzaba y acababa con todo, no había ningún problema. Estaba rechazando su vida desde hacía años, ¿por qué preocuparse ahora? Si sobrevivía o no, daba igual. Si seguía viviendo muy bien, pero si no... ¿Qué más da? Realmente no está preocupado de no seguir viviendo.

—¿Te atreverás o no, _Pinetree_?—preguntó el demonio, viendo como Dipper aproximaba sus lentos pasos al borde, nuevamente.

Le sonrió ladeado, sin responderle al rubio. Miró de nueva cuenta al frente con su sonrisa desvaneciéndose; un paso adelante y se dejó caer. El aire golpeando su rostro se sentía excepcionalmente bien, golpeando sus párpados, sus mejillas y nariz, haciéndole cosquillas. Tenía muchos metros para concentrarse, aunque ya podía comenzar a volar si lo deseaba, esta era una práctica, eso es lo que se supone que debería lograr, la mayor concentración para comenzar a usar esa habilidad antes de estamparse con el suelo. Su mente estaba lo suficientemente relajada para que él lo hiciera, pero no quería.

 _¿Qué pasaría sí...?_ No tuvo tiempo de acabar su pregunta, el suelo estaba próximo y una sonrisa dolida cruzó sus labios. Decidió que quería caer, que no quería salvarse de esta. Abrió con dificultad sus ojos para ver el lugar al que caía, era precioso, al menos moriría en buen lugar. Luego sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, quería disfrutar de los últimos segundos en el aire que le quedaban.

Bill yacía paralizado. ¿Por qué la sonrisa de Dipper pareció diferente? ¿Por qué le miró de aquella forma tan... apagada? No entendía, pero al menos en sus pensamientos surcó el mirar al muchacho mientras caía. Sintió que algo le bajaba a los pies y no logró describir esa sensación, mientras veía como el muchacho demasiado próximo al suelo no realizaba ningún esfuerzo por salvarse. Dejó una estela cuando sus pies, presionándose con fuerza al suelo, acabaron por soltarse de este buscando impulso. Con su bastón, un portal se abrió en su camino para hacerlo aparecer por debajo de Dipper, quién mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

El castaño esperaba paciente, no se arrepentía de su apresurada decisión, estaba disfrutándolo al máximo. Sintió su cuerpo golpear contra algo, pero reconoció de inmediato que no se trataba del suelo, pues aquello con lo que golpeó lo envolvió con sus brazos. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, mirando al moreno que le atrapó, pero seguían cayendo, Dipper había tomado demasiada fuerza y Bill ya no tenía tiempo a detenerla, con sus manos ocupadas en sujetar al menor, ambos acabaron cayendo a la dura tierra, en la que plantaron un agujero poco profundo en el que quedaron.

—¡Bill!—Dipper se alarmó, viendo que el moreno no respiraba bien, con hilos de sangre que escurrían de su boca y cabeza, colándose entre su cabello para descender por su rostro, cada vez más gruesos. Una culpa y ganas inmensas de llorar se apoderaron de él. Las manos del rubio aflojaron su agarre y le dejaron, finalmente no podía más, su cuerpo humano estaba literalmente al borde de la muerte, pero al menos logró que el menor estuviese ileso. Una vez más miró a Dipper, quién ahora en definitiva lloraba sintiéndose estúpido e imponente, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Su cuerpo fue envuelto en estelas doradas que lo cubrieron, haciéndolo desaparecer instantáneamente.

—¡Bill!—repitió el castaño, con voz más desesperada.

Pensó que quería dejarlo todo, pensó que sería buena idea si no tenía más que perder. Realmente no tenía pensamientos tan depresivos, fue algo sobre el momento, algo espontáneo que ahora lo hacía arrepentirse terriblemente, golpeando la tierra bajo él con sus manos envueltas en flamas negras que habían subido por su brazo.

—Ya, para de llorar, Pino.—dijo, aquel triángulo mientras flotaba frente a Dipper—No puedo morir tan fácilmente, chico, tranquilízate—una vez más repitió, al ver el rostro confundido del menor que no paraba de sollozar.

El castaño apenas levantó la mirada tiró del pie de Bill para abrazarlo. La angustia lo estaba matando, aún si veía al triángulo frente a él, nada podía borrar de sus pensamientos el Bill humano desangrándose por su culpa. _Su culpa._ Un demonio estúpido al que odiaba y al cual tenía rencor acababa de sacrificar su cuerpo humano por salvarlo, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

—¡Para ya!—el triángulo se tornó rojo, realmente sin paciencia—¡Deja de una maldita vez de llorar! Mi cuerpo humano se regenerará, pero no volveré a...—se detuvo, suspiró, volviendo a su color amarillo—Nada—volvió a suspirar, dándose una palmada en el rostro, frustrado.

¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por él? ¿Por qué frustró la casi muerte del menor? Se había prometido a sí mismo no leer los pensamientos del menor para ahorrarse discusiones o escuchar insultos para él, pero estaba cansando de tratar de adivinar que cruzaba la mente de Dipper. ¡De haberle leído los pensamientos, hubiese sabido desde un principio los planes del menor! Además, tampoco se comprendía a sí mismo... ¿Por qué lo salvó? Podía haberlo dejado caer, después de todo, no lo obligó a nada, pero ahí como idiota actuando impulsivamente.

—Y-yo...—Dipper no sabía cómo expresarse, estaba realmente apenado—Dis-disculpa...

—No quiero tus disculpas, más tarde me las cobraré—sentenció el demonio _encogiéndose de hombros_. No había hecho esto a cambio de algo por Dipper, pero sí cobraría una pequeña venganza. Estaba vez no había pensando que el dolor era divertido al sentir como todos sus huesos se quebraban y del impacto comenzaban a abrirse múltiples heridas interna y externamente.

El castaño asintió, no sintiéndose realmente capaz de negar nada al triángulo iluminati en ese momento.

°3°

Stanford miró a su sobrino extrañado. ¿Qué había pasado? El castaño desde hace días salía y volvía con buen ánimo, pero ahora su rostro miraba la nada otra vez, con los ojos y su brillo especial perdido. Igualmente venía lleno de rasguños y los ojos rojizos, con el claro mensaje de que había estado llorando con anterioridad. Lo frenó en la entrada, apretándolo contra él en un suave abrazo. Dipper rompió a llorar mientras sus manos, siempre más pequeñas que las de Ford, se aferraron al abrigo de este, reconfortándose con las caricias que su tío le daba.

Es que, estaba ahogándose consigo mismo. ¿Por qué pensó en hacer eso? ¿Qué pensaba en realidad? ¿De verdad hubiese estado bien terminar todo ahí? ¡Más culpable se sentía cuando se enteraba de que el cuerpo de Bill había desaparecido por que literalmente lo mató al rescatarlo! No iba a morir de verdad, pero su cuerpo humano sufrió muchos daños y él realmente no sabía lo que hacía. ¿Estaba dispuesto a dejar todo en ese momento? ¿Por qué se dejó caer nada más?

 _Una voz._ Lo recuerda perfectamente, un susurro, un suave murmullo que decía que nada interesaba, qué no importaba. Quería golpearse por haberla escuchado, pero en ese momento cayó en el hipnotismo, dándose cuenta de las verdaderas consecuencias de su acto desinteresado cuando vio a Bill humano bajo de él.

—Tranquilo, pequeño—Ford susurró pasando sus manos por el cabello castaño, en un abrazo que intentaba ser reconfortante—Calma, calma ¿ya?

El menor asintió, levantando su rostro para dar una mirada más a su tío. El más viejo le levantó, tomándolo en sus brazos entre risas, a lo que Dipper siguió. Era un viejo, pero Ford era mucho más ágil y fuerte de lo que nunca pensó, incluso podía seguir cargándolo a él, que ya no era el mismo pequeño niño de hace tres años. Así, ambos riendo, el mayor le lanzó dentro del cuarto, específicamente sobre la cama. Agradecía que su tío hiciese esfuerzos por animarle, así que se despidió ya más animado del mayor, quién revolvió sus cabellos y se retiró.

Podría dormir, su cuerpo se sentía cansado físicamente, aunque sabía que en realidad no era necesario, además, Bill le había entregado un líquido que lo ayudaría a dormir sin pesadillas, pero ni de dormir sentía ánimos. Tapó su rostro, avergonzado de sí mismo.

—¿Todavía con eso, _Pinetree_?—el dorito apareció a centímetros de él observándolo. Dipper no reaccionó con su presencia. No se atrevía a mirar al mayor a los ojos, más bien, al ojo.

El triángulo, sin saber desde donde, soltó un suspiro de exasperación. ¡Ni él mismo sabía porque lo había salvado! Pero fue su decisión, Dipper no debía sentirse mal, además...

El castaño, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro, sintió como estas eran jaladas por las de alguien más, lo suficientemente fuertes como para, finalmente y aún con sus protestas, lograran hacer que mirase de frente a quién quiera que lo hizo. El moreno estaba ahí, con un rostro de seriedad que antes nunca vio, sujetándole las manos a los costados de la cama.

 _No._ Eso no es lo que quería ver, su mente se nublaba y le mostraba la imagen de hace unas horas, cuando Bill desaparecía frente a él con heridas que él no quería recordar. Deseaba apartar su mirada, no ver más esa imagen. Parecía su pesadilla, parte de los rostros que desconocía, sufriendo ante él, mientras se limitaba a ser inútil incluso en sus sueños.

Bill mordió su labio inferior. Estaba casi sentado sobre el menor, pero este aun así le evitaba. Eso lo molestó, no le agradaba que Dipper no fuese capaz de enfrentarse a sus pesadillas y a él. Una idea surgió, a lo que sonrió divertido. Sería su venganza, con sinceridad no quería que Dipper no le mirara si todavía tenía mucho que enseñarle. Molestarle y ser molestado era una cosa bastante diferente a que el castaño lo evitase y todo se volviera incómodo en sus prácticas.

En la habitación, resonó el golpe de la palma de Bill contra la delicada mejilla del menor, que de pálida pasó a colocarse roja. Inmediatamente llamó la atención del menor, quién colocó su fría mano sobre su mejilla, con una mirada sorprendida y enfadada al demonio mayor.

—Es mi venganza.—cantó Bill, notablemente divertido, separándose del otro—Este es mi pago por hacerme rescatarte. Creo que te dolerá por varios días y se quedará rojo, considéralo mi cuota por tu estupidez—su voz se oía alegre, Dipper no pudo evitar sonreír—Por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

El castaño lo miró con atención. Y rió. Una risa casi desesperada que expresaba lo muy confundido que estaba, la búsqueda de respuestas que no encontraba. Siempre el porqué estaba allí, pero nada era respondido.

—¿ _Pinetree_?—la risa casi desquiciada del menor hizo temer al demonio, que jamás había visto tanto cúmulo de emociones en algo como una risa.

—Nada—susurró, bajando la vista hacía sí mismo—¡Nada, nada, nada!—comenzó a gritar, sus manos mostraban descontroladas flamas negras envolviéndole el brazo, pasando más allá de este para aparecer también en su cuerpo. Se estaba saliendo de control—¡Nada, nunca jamás, siempre es nada! Nada de respuestas, nada de comprender, nada... ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué hice esa estupidez? ¡¿Por qué me salvaste?! ¡¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?! Yo no sé nada...—otra risa. Bill torció su labio, en una mueca de desconcierto—Ni siquiera quién soy.

 _Otra más._ Bill dejó esa mejilla ardiendo nuevamente, con fuerza inhumana azotando la anteriormente pálida piel. Este chico estaba sacándolo de sus casillas.

—¡¿QUÉ QUIERES SABER?!—gritó, sus manos se encendieron de azul, pero mantuvo sus colores—¡¿QUÉ TANTAS RESPUESTAS NECESITAS?! ¡Joder, Dipper!—estaba frustrado, incluso descontrolado, antes jamás sus llamas habían aparecido sin él permitírselo—¡Nada, ninguna de esas respuestas las necesitas ahora, maldita sea!—no sabía ni que decía, pero estaba seguro, ¿qué tanta importancia a respondérselas? ¿Por qué los humanos eran tan insistentes con su curiosidad?—¡PREGÚNTAME ENTONCES! ¡RESPONDERÉ!

—Bill...—el menor lo miró, pero rápidamente su mirada escapó a la pared, sus ojos se tornaban lagrimosos otra vez y su apariencia mitad demonio no había sido controlada—No entiendes, tú lo sabes todo.—sentenció, con una suave sonrisa resignada, antes de mirar con dureza al demonio mayor.

Estaba estresado, pero le dolió. Lo estaban tratando de insensible y eso de alguna manera si le afectó.

—Exacto, Dipper, no lo entiendo.—concordó, incluso él se veía cansando y su expresión mostraba su frustración—Déjame entenderte—rogó con voz lastimera.

El castaño volteó rápidamente al mayor, confundido.

—Déjame entenderte, por favor... Puedo responderte, puedo responder muchas cosas, pero yo... Yo no comprendo su naturaleza. No entiendo tus razones, los deseos de saber todo, ¿qué hay de especial en saberlo? Hay dudas que tienes que responderte a ti mismo, pero... ¿Tan necesario es que te desesperes por ellas en vez de hacer algo más útil?—lo que Bill decía le salía de la misma profundidad, su voz se quebró. Él no tenía por qué saber quién era, pero si esforzarse en conseguir sus sueños, los de él eran un tanto psicópatas y destructivos, pero lo que importaba al fin y al cabo no era aquello, ¿De qué te servía decirte a ti mismo quién eres si no eres feliz ni estás satisfecho con lo que has hecho?

 _¿Qué tiene de especial Bill?_ Dipper realmente no lo entendió, pero asintió mientras tomaba al demonio por el cuello para abrazarlo. Sería la primera vez que haría algo como esto y realmente le incomodaba que fuese exactamente con su enemigo, pero tenía que reconocerlo, no había quién pudiese haberlo dejado más tranquilo que él en este momento. Estaba más calmado, porque encontraba que Bill estaba razonando más que él. Qué el maniático que casi mató a todo Gravity Falls incluido él mismo, tenía la razón.

—Está bien.—susurró al oído del mayor, las flamas de ambos estaban mezclándose, sus emociones desbordaban—Tienes razón—le costaba admitirlo—Me salí de control, perdóname.

—No tengo nada que perdonar—suspiró Bill, aferrando sus manos a la espalda del más pequeño. Él mismo quería constantemente más respuestas de las que poseía, ahora también necesitaba una; ¿Qué era esa sensación dentro de él al estar cerca de Dipper?—No hagas este tipo de cosas, me acabarás sacando de mis casillas—declaró.

—No lo haré...—correspondió Dipper, separándose un poco de él—Entiéndeme—era extraño decírselo, pero Bill pidiéndole entenderlos; Hay algo que quería hacer, en definitiva, él estaba desesperándose por comprender a Bill y los demonios, pero el triángulo se hallaba en la misma situación. Sabía lo que eso se sentía, por eso estaba dispuesto a tenderle la mano, porque ahora estaba en deuda con ese tonto maniático frente a él—Y gracias. Me salvaste—agregó.

El rubio apagó sus flamas, mientras se apoyaba a la pared, mirando a Dipper quién se apoyaba a la pared del otro lado.

Todo empezó muy normal ese día; una práctica más para volar, la primera cosa que Dipper quería aprender de los demonios, porque era sin duda la que más disfrutaba. Llevaban días realizando sus prácticas en ese acantilado, para acostumbrar a Dipper a concentrarse, a que pudiera utilizar su poder en algo que él mismo definiese, tal como lo hacía Cipher, pero cuando tocó mirar abajo, algo cambió.

— _Pinetree_ —la voz del moreno sonó severa, pero al más pequeño le relajó que utilizara su apodo—Dime, ¿qué pasó mientras estábamos allá arriba?—cuestionó, refiriéndose al momento en que se lanzó del acantilado.

Algo malo debía haber y Bill estaba clarísimo de ello, porque antes Dipper había pasado por esa prueba sin ninguna dificultad.

El castaño sabía a qué se refería. _Una voz. Hice caso a esa voz._

—Estoy arrepintiéndome de mi decisión de respetar tu privacidad mental.


	7. V Trampa de Miel A

**Capítulo 5; Trampa de miel; Atrapado.**

 **I.**

Su labio inferior comenzó a sangrar. Bill le veía de reojo impaciente, mientras él había mordido con tanta fuerza su labio que este tenía una herida en el mismo. Sus manos sudaban y sentía pronto que iría a desmayarse de la presión. El rubio se contenía de asaltar su mente y dejarlo inconsciente, estaba aguantándose las ganas, pero poco a poco el último de su paciencia se iba. No es como si no pudiera asumir que Dipper había sido simplemente un suicida, eso podía hacerlo a la perfección e incluso haberlo dejado morir, lo cual resultaba lógico si era su enemigo, pero algo le estaba dando vueltas y era por aquello que no quería zanjar el asunto con un Dipper depresivo.

—Pines, no tengo tú paciencia ni tú tiempo—su voz iba lenta, pero se notaba la amenaza en su tono.

 _No, pero bien que lo desperdicias molestándome todo el día._ Dipper rápidamente creó su respuesta mental, pero no era hora para estar discutiendo con el rubio. Soltó un último suspiro para asegurarse de que no cometía un error al decirle.

—Sí, sí...—se detuvo, su mirada recién se dirigía al mayor—Fue... una voz—expresó con dificultad. Realmente no es que no confiase en Bill, pero se sentía avergonzado de la verdad—Hubo una voz que me lo decía. No era yo, pero fue tan rápida que no sé porque me adapté a lo que dijo " _Nada importa_ ", se parece a las de mis... pesadillas.

Una alarma se encendió dentro del rubio. Maldijo internamente, imaginándose de quién podía tratar. Los dientes le llegaban a castañear, con la furia subiendo a su cabeza.

—Bill, tienes el ojo en llamas...—informó extrañado el castaño, señalando al ojo visible del mayor, el izquierdo, del cual salían flamas rojas, aunque no parecían hacerle daño.

—¿Eh? Lo siento—el moreno lo miró con confusión para luego volver a la normalidad. Estaba consciente de que en el cuerpo humano se descontrolaba más fácil, pero le resultaba increíble aún que no pudiese distinguir por sí mismo ni darse cuenta de sus cambios

—¿Qué crees que sea?—preguntó el menor, pero el rubio no pareció entender—Sobre la voz—aclaró.

Bill colocó su mano bajo su mentón, tenía una idea, pero no creía que fuese lo adecuado compartir sus teorías aún. Especialmente porque solo alarmaría a Dipper y el chico ya era lo bastante paranoico, lo siguiente que podría hacer sería pedir una pócima a Neir, pero viendo como acabó la última prefería negarse. Finalmente dirigió su mirada al castaño, estaba consciente de que era un niño que no debería estar viviendo estas facetas de la vida, ni mucho menos siendo amenazado, incluso en sus sueños. Mordió su lengua, esto que haría era demasiado amable incluso para él, para aguantaría a conversarlo bien con la bruja antes de decirle en el mártir en el qué está por entrar.

—Realmente no lo sé—acabó diciendo, mirando los ojos de Dipper, algo le llamo la atención de ellos, ¿desde cuándo que no ponía atención al color de estos?—Podría ser un demonio de pesadillas o algo similar, pero no sé qué busca de ti—explicó, al borde de decir una verdad, pero la contiene.

—¿Tú no eres un demonio como esos, verdad? Quiero decir, eres de los sueños—el menor dijo, mirándolo con extrañez. A decir verdad, jamás ha puesto demasiada atención al tema, por lo que es difícil ubicarse con especificaciones de demonios o especies similares a Bill Cipher.

—A ver, _Pinetree_ , no me confundas—comenzó el rubio—Soy un demonio que no tiene límites, literal, por eso es que fui capaz de crear algo tan loco como lo de hace años atrás, puedo aparecer o desaparecer cosas, meterme a los sueños, a la mente, leer pensamientos o unos muchos más millones de habilidades, pero soy originario de algo como la mente, la imaginación o el sueño, esa es mi especialidad. Puedo saber todo y hacer de todo, pero no todos los de mi especie son igual—se frenó, incluso él encuentra complicado el tema. Hay muchos fenómenos como él, creados de la nada y todos son diferentes—Hay algunos que específicamente pueden realizar tan solo un objetivo o poseen tan solo un poder, es decir, algunos son más normales, al grado de no tener ningún poder. Yo soy de los pocos que consideran _aterradores._ Hay más del sueño, pero como digo, ninguno tenemos el mismo grado, ellos podrían estar más limitados que yo o no tener ningún límite.

—¿Por qué a alguien como tú se le ofrecería tanta poder?—murmuró Dipper, notablemente molesto.

El rubio sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros—Realmente no lo sé, nosotros solo despertamos, _Pinetree._ Por eso tú ahora eres peligroso. ¡Tú eres humano aún! eso no debería ser posible, nadie con su vida terrenal debería desarrollar las habilidades que tú estás aprendiendo, además, como has podido comprobar, tienes más de una.

—Entonces...—comentó risueño, con cierta sonrisa maliciosa impregnada en sus labios—¿También soy _aterrador_?

—Pero no para mí, niño—contestó Bill, ahora a centímetros del menor con su fría mirada, cerrándole cualquier vía de escape. Rió satisfecho con el nerviosismo y presión que provocó en el otro—En fin, volviendo a lo de la voz de tu cabeza... Creo que esto te servirá—extendió un frasco, con líquido turquesa—Neir me advirtió que algo así pasaría por lo que esto servirá para resguardar tu mente, al parecer es bastante deseada. Me reservo el derecho de leer tus pensamientos, pero la próxima vez que me hagas enfadar primero piensa si me quieres constantemente revisando cada cosa que piensas.

—No lo haré.—sentenció Dipper, con gran sinceridad sin la mínima intención de tener al rubio leyéndole los pensamientos, que era lo único en que últimamente podía resguardarse, aunque tampoco parecía buena idea.

Tomó el frasco con mirada agradecida, tomando todo el contenido de un trago, el frasco desapareció envuelto en flama azul mientras su garganta picaba por segundos antes de volver a la normalidad.

—Con esto espero que empieces a comportarte, ya por tus berrinches hemos perdido mucho tiempo—regañó Bill, su cabeza echándose hacia atrás hasta dar con la pared.

—Sí, sí, maestro gruñón—se burló una vez más Dipper. Un cojín voló hasta su rostro gracias a Bill, pero ambas acabaron riendo.

Por hoy era suficiente. Muchas experiencias en un solo día.

 **. . .**

¿Se había quedado dormido? Miró a través de su habitación, con una sonrisa posándose en sus labios al ver al otro a su lado. Ambos se quedaron dormidos en la misma posición en que conversaban ayer, con sus espaldas apoyadas en la pared, sentados en la cama del castaño. Bill tenía su cabeza inclinada hacia el lado izquierdo, con un pequeño hilo de saliva resbalándose al costado de su labio inferior.

Era una gran oportunidad para molestarlo, ahogarlo o quizá lanzarle el cojín, pero optó por salir silenciosamente de la habitación en dirección al baño. Todavía no había quitado la tierra de todo su cuerpo desde la caída, a diferencia de Bill que con un chasquido de dedos estaba siempre restaurado. Tomó una de las toallas y se dirigió al baño, desvistiéndose con rapidez para hundirse bajo el tibio agua. Había dormido en una posición tan incómoda que el cuello le dolía, así que necesitaba un momento de relajo para armarse de paciencia en soportar a Bill Cipher por las siguientes horas del día.

El baño sirvió, pronto comenzó a tararear alguna melodía que recordase, moviendo con suavidad su cabeza mientras su cuerpo iba cayendo e hundiéndose aún más bajo el agua. El castaño solo reaccionó cuando estaba tan bajo que ya no podía respirar. Tosió con dificultad levantándose de golpe. Buscó con su mirada algún cercano reloj, encontrándose uno en el mueble, donde indicaba que había pasado más de una hora desde su entrada. Se enrolló la toalla y volvió a la habitación, encontrándose con el triángulo Bill que estaba cómodamente recostado sobre la cama de Mabel.

Le echó una mirada de desagrado, dirigiéndose al armario para buscar un poco de ropa, sacando de sus prendas más comunes, como acostumbraba. Bill negó con la cabeza, flotando a su lado mirando su armario.

—Agh... Creo que te enseñaré rápido a aparecer objetos—comentó con desagrado, con las prendas flotando al compás de su dedo que las mantenía danzando—Así cambiarás de una vez esta ropa tan simple.

—Ajá—asintió Dipper con desinterés, volviendo su mirada hacía las prendas. Aún con la toalla puesta, se colocó la ropa interior antes de quitar esta de encima. No pretendía que el burlón demonio mayor le mirase, aunque no estaba muy atento a él en este momento.

—¿Qué quieres aprender hoy?—cambió de tema, mirándose sus pequeñas manos negras como si tuviese uñas.

—No lo sé—tembló un poco, le encantaría terminar de aprender el vuelo, aunque ya se considera lo suficientemente apto, pero de recordar lo que podría suceder, era mejor para otra ocasión—¿Algo que recomiendes? Ni siquiera sé qué capacidad tengo—bufó, notablemente molesto abrochándose el último botón.

 _Es lo que más temo._ Bill lo expresa para sí mismo, volteándose mientras piensa. Neir lo matará si algo le pasa al niño, así que lo mejor sería enseñarle cosas fáciles que le ayudasen, después de todo, comenzarán a perseguirlo y tendrá que defenderse solo.

—¿Qué tal si hoy te enseño un par de trucos para defenderte?—sus manos permanecen tras su espalda, mientras hace su oferta—Ya sabes, cómo los que uso.

Dipper se encogió de hombros en respuesta, con un suave asentimiento.

Más tarde, cuando el castaño logró escaparse de la vista de sus tíos, ambos caminaban en completo silencio al interior del bosque, buscando algún lugar que no diese tristeza destruir con las pruebas que harían seguramente de quemar cosas o torturar algunas otras, las pasiones de Bill.

—Hey, _Pinetree_ —llamó la atención el dorito, señalando con su bastón al lugar incineradora que hace algunos días atrás había usado como su entretención. Y no, no mató a nadie, a unos cuantos pinos del lugar, no más.

—Vamos—suspiró Dipper, caminando en dirección a donde le señalaron. Todavía tenía el insoportable olor, pero se aguantó las ganas con tal de no recibir burlas por su sensibilidad con los aromas.

Bill limpió los escombros del lugar con un chasquido, Dipper sentándose sobre los restos de tierra incinerada, mirando al demonio mayor. Se sentía cansado, o por el contrario, demasiado relajado, tanto que su propio cuerpo le pesaba. Al dorito le llamó la atención, por lo que rápidamente tomó asiento frente a Dipper, inspeccionándolo.

—¿Puedes prender solo tus llamas?—preguntó, colocando de ejemplo a sí mismo, con sus llamas azules atrapando sus manos, para luego desaparecer cuando él así lo quería.

—Creo que puedo—murmuró, extendiendo su mano derecha, la que fue cubierta por las flamas negras, el color que al parecer le distinguía en esta extraña formación.

 **. . .**

—¡Fallaste! ¡Otra vez!—gritó Cipher.

Dipper lo miró malhumorado, con gotas de sudor resbalándose por su frente. Sus ojos se habían tintado de azul, aunque ese no era su color, y su piel estaba pálida, casi pasándose al gris, pero se mantenía. Nuevamente, levantó su mano izquierda apuntando la diana que Bill le había puesto, a cincuenta metros. Apuntando con su índice era más simple, pero mucho más débil y lo había practicado lo suficiente como para empezar a hacerlo con su palma.

Llevaban alrededor de cuatro horas en una práctica intensiva de puntería con las flamas. Dipper todavía no pasaba de la de cincuenta metros con su mano izquierda. Con su mano libre tapó su ojo derecho, tratando de que el izquierdo fuese capaz por sí solo de hacer el trabajo. Una vez más y con un quejido, dejó escapar de sus manos la flama que disparó en línea recta.

—¡FALLO!—nuevamente Bill gritó, señalando el error. Negó con la cabeza, flotando hasta el menor que parecía realmente frustrado. Dipper era ambidiestro, pero su práctica con la mano izquierda a veces le fallaba, especialmente porque su ojo izquierdo no era de gran ayuda, ya que veía borroso por sí solo, pero con ambos, la imagen se torcía y no lograba dar ni siquiera cerca.

—¡Maldición!—soltó el castaño, pataleando cómo pequeño de cuatro años pisoteando el suelo bajo sus pies; respirar profundo e intentar calmarse.

El triángulo quedó frente a él y con la pura expresión de su único ojo sabía que estaba aburrido y cansado—Extiende tu brazo—pidió, el menor obedeció a la orden, Bill miró un poco de lejos la posición y después la movió centímetros hacía adentro y subió un poco—No cierres tu ojo, inténtalo otra vez así.

Tal como le dijo, disparó de aquella forma. A su vista parecía estar torcido, pero esta acertó dejando su marca perfectamente en el centro. El brillo se asomó en sus ojos, empezando a dar saltitos de felicidad. El de más edad no pudo evitar pensar que los años no habían quitado aún sus típicas expresiones infantiles.

—¿Lo ves? Repítelo, tus ojos no están a la altura de tu mano así que no puedes ver exacto, tendrás que acostumbrarte a medir el ángulo perfecto de esa forma—explicó, haciendo aparecer a una diana a setenta y cinco metros lejos.

El menor asintió, tomando nuevamente posición. La diana cruzaba los árboles quemados alrededor, quedando casi al borde de la laguna, en la que el castaño tenía malos recuerdos. De la vez que ayudó a Marmando por petición de Mabel. Su tío Ford incluyó más tarde una entrada de sirenas y tritones que él no conocía, y que de haberlas conocido, no habría dejado a su hermana acercarse a esas criaturas.

—¡Dispara!—exclamó el de amarillo, sin embargo el ojo de Dipper le mostró la imagen del lago aquel, con un cuerpo tirado a la orilla de este.

Cuando volvió en sí, tapó su ojo asustado. ¿Le había mostrado una visión? ¿Qué fue eso? No comprendió la naturaleza de esto, pero le mostró el lugar a la perfección, como si de una visión futura tratase, rápida, que no demoró más de tres segundos.

—Bill, acompáñame—pidió en un susurro, suficiente para el otro mientras el corría en dirección al lago.

Se asustó ante la vista de la sangre esparcida por la arena, con la poca sombra proporcionada por los árboles a plena luz del día. Miró en busca del cuerpo, metros lejos de los grandes charcos dejados. Igualmente se quedó mudo, pues la persona que él vio ahora la podía observar con mayor atención, tratándose de un tritón por su cola, que estaba metida en la orilla, donde el agua le alcanzaba con suaves olas. Corrió hasta el muchacho, quitándole el cabello húmedo del rostro mientras lo inspeccionaba. Estaba ignorando todas las advertencias hechas por su tío respecto a los de la especie de los tritones, pero no podía dejarlo ahí tirado.

—¡Hey, despierta!—gritó, dando palmadas a la mejilla del moreno, con un profundo cabello azabache. Descubrió la herida en su cabeza, una especie de corte que chorreaba sangre al igual que una en la espalda, que seguramente es la que dejase los grandes charcos cerca que comenzaban a ser removidos por el agua.

 _No puedo dejarlo así._ Al no haber reacción, miró su mano cerrando con fuerza sus ojos. Pronto apareció en sus manos un equipo médico improvisado, con el que curó las heridas, dándole suplementos que ayudarían en su recuperación por la pérdida de sangre.

El triángulo tras de él, se quedó viéndolo pasmado. _¿Qué acaba de hacer este chico?_ ¡Con tanta facilidad hizo aparecer un objeto con un poco de concentración! ¡Eso era estar demasiado avanzado! Hasta ahora no había mostrado esa rápida destreza, ¡Hasta ahora Dipper ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer aparecer objetos a voluntad! No podía creérselo, no sabiendo qué hacer primero; si gritarle al Pines por la sorpresa llevada, o advertirle que no debería ayudar de ninguna forma a un tritón.

Debería hacer la segunda, sí.

—¡ _Pinetree_!—llamó, acercándose hasta el castaño que trabajaba veloz al limpiar y curar la herida de la espalda del chico—Creo que Fordsie te lo había dicho, no prestes tu ayuda a los peces esos.—finalizó señalando al chico.

—Lo siento, Bill, eso no es posible—respondió—No es mi estilo dejar a los heridos si ya los he visto.

 _Otra cosa extraña._ Declaró el mayor para sí. ¿Cómo lo vio si estaba a casi ochenta metros de distancia? Este pequeño estaba resultando más curioso cada vez, pero debía guardarse ello, ahora no le quedaba más remedio que cuidar del castaño hasta que se dignara a hacerle caso. Rápidamente pasó a su forma humana, sentándose sobre el suelo mientras observaba trabajar al otro. Al parecer el chico despertaba más rápido habilidades si era al preocuparse por alguien o si se trataba de alguien herido, no es como si le sorprendiera, era algo sabido que lo más fácil para manipular a Dipper es interponer su curiosidad por misterios o bien, el bienestar de algún específico, si es familia, más efectivo aún.

—Pino, ese chico hará cosas malas si despierta—advirtió una vez más, recostando su cabeza sobre el bastón. Sabía que no le haría caso, pero al menos después tener el derecho de decir _Te lo dije_ no le iba mal.

El castaño le miró de reojo y terminó con el vendaje, alejándose, limpiando el rastro de sudor. El chico tenía el cabello oscuro, demasiado, pero su morena piel era similar a la de Bill en su forma humana.

—Es posible, pero quiero comprobar que está bien—sentenció el menor, dejándose caer al lado del rubio quién se encogió de hombros desinteresado. Mientras ambos siguiesen en tierra y no en el agua, todo estaba perfecto. Sino, ambos tendrían graves problemas.

—Qué buena gente, _Pinetree._ Para ser un demonio tienes un alma muy humilde—mencionó, mirando el claro agua a algún metro de él.

Dipper tragó con dureza, clavando su mirada en la fría arena. Eso le ofendió, después de todo _él_ no era un demonio por su voluntad. Internamente, y últimamente un poco más común, algo se removió en Bill, haciéndolo sentir incómodo. No estaba entendiendo del todo los sentimientos, pues estaba claro que él nunca las había sentido todos y mucho menos con la profundidad y sensibilidad del cuerpo humano. Ahora mismo había algo nuevo dentro de él y no lo entendía, lo cual se estaba volviendo lo normal del día a día, quedarse constantemente con dudas respectos a nuevas sensaciones a los que no les conoce respuesta. Como, por ejemplo, el abrazo del día anterior de Dipper.

¿Tenía que disculparse? ¿Dijo o hizo algo mal? Al parecer sí, ofendió a Dipper, pero... ¿Por qué? Eso era lo que no entendía. Para él ser demonio era mil veces mejor a ser un simple humano con muchos problemas y corta vida, además el castaño tenía el beneficio de no haber perdido del todo su humanidad, entonces... ¿En qué le molestó? A punto de disculparse, el castaño lo interrumpió.

—¡Eh, está despertando!—anunció, acercándose al cuerpo del tritón que colocó más cerca del agua para que... ¿respirase?

El azabache abrió sus ojos con lentitud, parpadeando repetidas veces para distinguir su alrededor con claridad. Poseía ojos color esmeralda, que se dirigieron al muchacho _humano_ frente a él. Extendió una sonrisa por sus labios, ¿Estaba tratando con su salvador? Era una pena, porque era tan lindo chico que no dejaría la oportunidad ni aunque le hubiese salvado la vida.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Dipper preguntó, revisando sus heridas en busca de cualquier anormalidad o herida que tuviese que curar.

—Sí...—susurró, su voz se oía profunda, casi tan melodiosa como la de Bill—Mucho mejor ahora, gracias. ¿Cuál es el nombre de mi salvador?

Dipper se apuntó a sí mismo, confundido—¿Yo? E-eh... Me llamo Dipper.

—Pinetree—llamó Bill tras de él, con mala cara como última advertencia. Quiso ignorarlo, seguía sentido por la ofensa de minutos atrás.

—Entonces—el tritón continuó. De repente, los ojos verdosos del muchacho se hicieron atractivos para Dipper, además de esa tostada piel que estaba pensando seriamente en tocar—¿Cuántos años tienes? Eres lindo—mencionó, con gran sonrisa. Lentamente el castaño iba cayendo, mientras Bill miraba algo un poco más allá en dirección contraria.

 _Trampa de miel._ Las más usadas por la especie del tritón para engañar a la gente y generalmente matarlo ahogándola, convertirla en esclavos sexuales o utilizarlos como ofrendas, en fin, hacían muchas cosas con los atrapados.

—T-tengo dieciséis años—susurró con dificultad Dipper. Sus mejillas se habían colorado y sus ojos grises miraban con atención los ojos ajenos.

—Eres perfecto...—su voz se hacía baja, profunda, para que el rubio no prestase atención. Acarició la mejilla del otro, a lo que Dipper cerró sus ojos encantado por el suave tacto.

 _Cayó._ El cuerpo delicadamente comenzó a arrastrarse por la arena, mientras que el chico alejaba su mano, Dipper en busca de esta continuaba acercándose aún más al agua.

Bill, estaba fijando su vista en una anomalía al otro lado, peligrosa, tendría que revisar más tarde. No se dio cuenta que la _trampa de miel_ de la cual estaba intentando advertir al menor, ya lo atrapó. Mientras miraba el horizonte en dirección contraria, preguntándose qué es lo que podría salir a plena luz del día a molestar un bosque como ese. Escuchó un chapoteo, volteando a ver para encontrarse por milésimas como los pies de su _aprendiz_ desaparecían bajo el agua. Se levantó resignado, pero al instante distinguió un temblor en él. ¿Por qué...? No lo entendía, todo su cuerpo temblaba, el pánico lo estaba inundando y él no sentía que debiese estar así. No estaba asustado, no era más que un tritón, por lo que no entendía las sensaciones. ¿Quizá es por Dipper? Podría ser, es lo único que ha cambiado desde la última vez que enfrentó uno de esos molestos peces. Arregló su corbatín antes de dejarse caer al agua.

—¿Por qué eres tan molesto, Pino?—preguntó frustrado, utilizando su fuerza para nadar siguiendo la luz por la cual desaparecían ambos individuos. Agradecido de que fuese un estúpido tritón, y que el castaño fuese mitad demonio, al menos no estaría ahogándose.


	8. VI Trampa de Miel B

Capítulo 6; {Trampa de miel; Problemas}

 **II.**

El azabache observó al menor con detención, mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos avanzando a las profundidades y metiéndose entre túneles que le llevarían a su hogar. Dipper, su nueva presa, no era normal, al menos no humano, pues todavía no había muerto pese a que no estaba respirando como debiese, si no que estaba bajo el agua, debería estar ahogándose. Inconsciente, el castaño igualmente mantenía una respiración pasiva. Tampoco es como si lo fuese a ahogar, estaba pensando darle un poco de ayuda porque no quería usarlo como otra de sus tantas presas, había considerado volverlo uno de sus esclavos personales. El chico era bastante atractivo y joven, desperdiciar oportunidades como esta sería una estupidez. Lo que le preocupaba era el rubio que estaba tras del chico, se veía realmente aterrador incluso si sonreía.

Miró a su salvador, actualmente su presa, quién conservaba los ojos cerrados, aunque su piel estaba volviéndose gris. ¿A qué tipo de especie trajo esta vez? ¡El chico lucía humano!

 **. . .**

Bill con sinceridad estaba cansándose. La rapidez de un tritón siempre había sido la única forma en que estos huyesen de él, pero ahora más que nunca. Mientras sus piernas no daban más nadando, el azabache se alejaba con Dipper entre sus manos. Y no quería dejarlo. No estaba permitiéndose abandonarlo por el simple hecho de que no se sentía cómodo con ello.

 _Pinetree, actualmente estás debiéndome demasiado favores que acabaré por cobrarte._ No podía evitar repetírselo con mal humor, él no era humilde y mucho menos con sus enemigos, pero había estado hasta ahora soportando con paciencia al castaño que insistía en meterse en problemas. ¿Es que lo buscaban o algo así? Nadie del Ministerio sabía aún, el chico por sí solo atraía la mala suerte.

 **. . .**

Los palacios y hogares bajo mar eran preciosos. Al menos, Dipper podía decir esto como mínimo al despertarse en esa extraña habitación de demasiados colores blancos, naranjas y rosas. La _cama_ en la que se hallaba recostado no bastante mullida y suave, sin querer imaginarse de que materiales estaría hecha, aunque en realidad a él no servía mucho, pues flotaba centímetros por encima de esta. Le sorprendió no haberse ahogado, pero después se le vino a la mente Neir, equivocación y muchas explicaciones y regaños de parte de Bill de cosas básicas, como esta. Adaptarse a nuevos ambientes para no morir, cuando estos pasaban por muchas dimensiones.

Agradeció, solo por este caso, tener sus habilidades.

Intentó salir de los límites de la cama, pero se dio cuenta de las cadenas que envolvían su cuerpo. No estaban ajustadas ni lo mantenían abierto, pero le dejaban poco espacio de escape y movilidad, limitándolo a los bordes de la cama y el no poder colocarse de _pie._

Sin entender que sucedía, la imagen de un azabache moreno apareció en sus recuerdos, dejándolo soltar un suspiro, literalmente ahogado. El chico le seguía pareciendo precioso, pero ¿qué pasó? ¿Le tendió una trampa o algo así? No recordaba absolutamente nada de ese momento ni sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo recordó haber mirado los ojos del chico aquel y después sentirse inconsciente, o al menos no ver con claridad.

Una palmada se dio a sí mismo. ¿Cuán idiota puede llegar a ser? ¡Cayó en la trampa de un tritón! Perfectamente su tío Ford escribió de ellos en su compañía, ¿por qué no hizo caso? Además, no tenía idea de lo que podían hacerle y las cadenas, por mucho que las forzara, no le dejaban ¡Ni siquiera eran de un material que conociera!

—Oh, oh... Dipper—una voz se oyó, torcida a diferencia de la melodiosa que conoció. Buscó el lugar desde donde provenía, aunque se oía como si estuviese traspasando los muros a la vez.

El chico tritón se presentó ante él sin necesidad de que le buscase por mucho.

—¿Me explicas que estoy haciendo aquí? ¡¿Y con cadenas encima?!—exclamó, a la vez que una vez más se sorprendía. ¿Podía hablar debajo del agua? ¿Era un sueño o algo parecido? Era una gran posibilidad.

—¡Oh! Pero si has hablado sin ninguna dificultad~—canturreó infantilmente, acercándose a la cama a la que permanecía encadenado, acariciándole el rostro. Esta vez Dipper se mantuvo pasivo, sin cambiar su expresión ni volverse loco por esta como había hecho cuando cayó en la trampa.

—Explícame.—repitió, con voz lúgubre mirándole de forma desinteresada. Por su cabeza estaba pasando el estúpido demonio rubio que le advirtió y al cual, tal como se veía, no hizo caso.

El azabache soltó un gruñido. _¿Inmune? ¡No es posible!_ —Oh, pequeño, caíste en mi trampa—susurró divertido, con lascividad acercándose hasta rozar los labios de Dipper, pero sin llegar a besarle. El otro se removió incómodo, no quería que un tritón le besara—Así que ahora estás en mi reino, espero lo disfrutes. Ya veremos qué haré con tu encantador cuerpo—dijo, esta vez pasando su lengua por el cuello del menor. Se estremeció, pataleando frenético en intentos vanos de liberarse del agarre.

—¡De-déjame!—reclamó, removiéndose bajo el azabache. Este sonrió retrocediendo, pero aquello no lo dejaba más tranquilo.

—Perdóname, me emocioné. Espero no te moleste, aunque después tendrás que acostumbrarte—advirtió el azabache, ansiando poder quedárselo como esclavo. No quería tener que haber hecho todo el viaje solo para que los _viejos_ decidieran que no podía quedárselo.

Más aliviado de que el moreno no estuviese incomodándolo, miró nuevamente sus cadenas. Tenía que buscar una forma de liberarse, después de todo, Bill le había advertido y no creía que el rubio tuviese la amabilidad de estar buscándole o rescatándolo como había hecho en todas las situaciones _problemáticas_ que enfrentó hasta ahora.

—Vamos a ver...—murmuró, dándose vuelta para quedar de cara hacía la cama. Tenía que buscar una forma de quitarse las cadenas de las muñecas, pues al parecer las que le atrapaban las piernas estaban sueltas.

Enrolló sus manos con las telas de la _manta_ y tiró con fuerza de las cadenas. Hicieron presión en sus manos, las cuales tenían estelas negras que ya no podían llamarse flamas, pero finalmente cedieron, quebrándose. De sus heridas, las marcas debido a la fuerza que utilizó, escurrieron hilos de sangre que ocultó con la misma manta envolviéndola alrededor. Ahora, tenía que tomar objetos fijos al suelo para poder impulsarse y moverse. Era una molestia, pero con su forma física era lo único eficiente.

Estuvo buen momento revotando para alcanzar la puerta, no sabía dónde estaba ni como regresar, así que, tragándose su orgullo, avanzó lo más silencioso que podía por el desierto pasillo, encontrándose con construcciones raras y aberturas que dejaban ver el exterior. Oh, sí, hay un reino bajo el mar de sirenas y tritones, que normal, tal como ese cuento de Disney. Solo que aquí, estos mitad peces son bastante ariscos y no son amistosos.

¡Lo tenían como rehén!

Su cuerpo se cansaba más rápido con la presión del agua, así que pronto comenzó a hacer sobre esfuerzos por tratar de alcanzar otras cosas para irse dando impulsos. ¿Ahora dónde estaba la fuerza demonio? Podría ser muy útil.

—Qué chico más malo...—no reconocía la voz, pero era de un hombre, o bueno, tritón. Ni siquiera quiso darse la vuelta para saberse descubierto. ¡Genial, más problemas!—Anda, no sabía que el invitado de Dell sería un lindo humano.

—Haha, sí—respondió Dipper con una suave risa fingida, mientras el tritón se acercaba a él. Su parecido físico con el otro era increíble, pero el cabello de este era blanco, manteniendo una joven apariencia. Esperaba con paciencia que el otro se acercara, con sus manos tras la espalda para ocultar las cadenas cortadas que aún no podía sacar de sus muñecas.

—Pareces un buen esclavo—mencionó el pez, levantando su mentón para inspeccionarlo—Podría robarte, no estás nada mal.

—¡Lo siento!—exclamó con malicia sarcástica, golpeando la cabeza del otro con el duro material que componían las cadenas. El tritón se desmayó, mientras el comenzaba a agarrarse de todo para continuar su escape.

 _Debería escuchar más a Bill._ Se recordó, perdiéndose por el lugar mientras que dejaba al albino tirado con una herida que solo logró aturdirlo.

 **. . .**

 _Oh, por fin_. Hace mucho que Bill no veía el reino del mar, aunque si fuera por él sería mejor nunca volver a verlo. Dejó escapar el aire que le quedaba dentro de los pulmones, creando un par de burbujas que escaparon hacia la superficie. No las necesitaba, pero resultó divertido guardarlas hasta ahora. En fin, a lo que venía. Miró el lugar cansado, ¿Cuánto tiempo se demoraría en encontrar a Pinetree? Los Stan estarían haciendo problemas si no le encontraban, y no tenía intención usar más de su magia para ayudar al chico. Estaba un poco cansado.

Colocó la mano en su cintura y miró por encima nuevamente. Eran muchas viviendas, tardaría un rato dar en alguna, sí. Soltó un gruñido ahogado, con su cuerpo avanzando como si no estuviese realmente en el agua. A esto se refería Bill, él prefería mil veces ser un demonio con múltiples poderes a que un humano, ¡Ahora ni siquiera debía cansarse! Era divertido nadar, pero ya no daba más usando sus piernas, así que simplemente podía usar sus poderes y ya~.

 _Este chico me está cansando un poco._ Se reclamó, adentrándose al lugar sujetando su galante bastón, mientras su sombrero permanecía por sobre su cabeza, flotando como acostumbraba. Tenía cosas que hacer, así que quería encontrar rápido al estúpido tritón que se llevó a un _humano_ en su presencia. ¿Qué era tonto o no distinguía? ¡Él era un demonio, y Dipper también! ¿Con quién pensaba que se estaba metiendo?

 _I'm sorry, Pinetree, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que si me permites~._ Cerró sus ojos, con el leve chasquido de dedos que le permitió invadir la mente del menor sin necesidad de que este se diera cuenta, básicamente, estaba robándole los ojos. Necesitaba el mínimo de sospecha de si seguía vivo o como era el lugar dónde hallaba. Era un problema no poder leerle los pensamientos, pero al menos servía _robarle_ los ojos.

Oh, ya conocía el lugar. Dio una pequeña sonrisa, con su cuerpo moviéndose en la dirección pedida. Le encantaría haber destrozado ese lugar la primera vez que fue a él, al parecer la gente de ahí no comprendía que no debía meterse con seres sobrenaturales, especialmente los demonios o las brujas. Mordió su labio. Quizá sería un poco entretenido, sólo quizá.

 **. . .**

 _Perfecto, Dipper. Sal de un problema y métete en uno aún peor._ El castaño no podía estar siendo más crudo consigo mismo, mientras era llevado por dos tritones que parecían guardias a quién sabe dónde con quién sabe quién. _Hey poderes, ¿me sacan una cola? ¡Serían útiles!_ No paraba de repetírselo sarcásticamente mientras los más grandes tiraban de sus brazos. Qué suerte que no se ahogaba, aunque fuera lo más NORMAL qué debía suceder.

—Señor, este chico estaba huyendo—anunció uno, sacando de su ensimismo a Dipper que prestó por fin atención al salón donde se encontraba. Una sala blanca con muchas aberturas que daban paso al exterior, aunque pequeños para que él pudiese salir por ellas. En fin, los cola de pez lo alcanzarían de todas formas.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó. Los guardias se miraron confundidos y luego al menor, pero este solo miró hacia otro lado sin querer contestar. No le iba a contestar a completos desconocidos que parecían depravados y que lo secuestraron ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Podría ser el humano que trajo el señor Dell...—intuyó uno de ellos. El tritón _señor_ del lugar, agitó su cola roja para quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de Dipper, obligándolo a mirarlo.

—¿Tú, humano? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Un pacto con alguien o algo así?—preguntó el mayor, inspeccionándolo.

Dipper sonrió con suficiencia—¿Importa? Soy humano ¿no?—respondió con una pequeña risa cínica. Decir que era un demonio, bueno, lo hacía ofenderse de sí mismo, era confuso, prefería quedarse con el título de humano mientras aún le quedase. Además, el efecto de ilusión de Bill sobre él desaparecía después de un tiempo o si él se alteraba.

El mayor sonrió complacido, pero a su vez levantó su mano, golpeando con dureza la mejilla de Dipper, que se tornó roja por la fuerza que habían utilizado. El castaño no se inmutó, a lo que el tritón volvió a dar una sonrisa. Dell había traído algo interesante en esta ocasión.

—Exacto, por lo tanto, yo elegiré lo que pase contigo—canturreó al oído del menor, a lo que este no hizo más que dar un suspiro de resignación, como si eso fuese muy posible debajo del agua. ¿Es que acaso tenía algo para que persiguieran su trasero o algo así? Últimamente sentía que tenía algo en la frente que les decía que era una pasiva fácil, porque el mundo parecía ir tras de él. O al menos, ese era el pensamiento exasperante que consiguió. No estaba tomándolo muy enserio pese a que al parecer los tritones aquí se jugaban su fianza para convertirlo en una especie de esclavo sexual o parecido.

¿Por qué no lo tomaba enserio? A saber, aunque recién comenzó a preocuparse cuándo sus manos nuevamente fueron atadas con cadenas. _Tómalo enserio ¡Tienes que escapar!_ Pensó rápido, pero prestó atención muy tarde, ya estaba encerrado en una habitación mucho más oscura que la anterior y su nuevo _dueño_ era un poco más sádico también.

Con resigno observó las cadenas. _Muy bien, otro material._ ¿Cómo escaparía de esta? Además, ahora si lo estaban presionando, pues la cadena solo le tiraba, no dejaba ningún espacio de movilidad. El castaño pensó que seguramente Bill estaría riéndose de su lamentable situación, a lo que gruñó con enfado.

—¿Eres masoquista o algo, chico?—fueron dos voces a la vez las que le dijeron, por lo que miró en dirección a la entrada. Ambos morenos, uno de ellos el que primeramente le secuestró, Dell si no recordaba mal, y el segundo fue al que golpeó hace algunos minutos.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó con desinterés, dando un par de pataleos para intentar hacer ceder la cadena. Nada, estaría un rato ahí y quizá tendría que buscar alguna solución alternativa o gritar _Neir_ hasta que la bruja le ayudase. Ya estaba cayendo un poco en la desesperación y pánico nuevamente.

—Fuiste con _él_ por tu propia cuenta ¿qué haces con tu vida? ¿Acaso no lo reconociste?—preguntó el albino, notablemente enfadado.

Dipper entendió que "él" era ese señor que lo dejó nuevamente esposado en una habitación.

—¿Me ves cara de saber que sucede? No sé ni donde estoy, mucho menos quiénes son ustedes—respondió de mala gana el menor, rindiéndose a la fuerza de las cadenas. Sería mejor que guardase energías. Ahora le encantaría poder concentrarse para ver si las flamas servían de algo en esta ocasión.

—Al parecer eres un humano muy ignorante—rió el de cabello azabache, disfrutando de la vista.

—O con sinceridad, alguien que no tiene mucho interés en la jerarquía de los peces, más que saber que caí estúpidamente en una trampa de la que me advirtieron antes—interrumpió el menor, notablemente enfadado de que le hayan llamado ignorante. ¡Lleva años estudiando y conoce teorías, la forma de crear pociones y sustancias químicas que la mayoría de su edad ignora!

—En fin, chico, ya es hora de que te llevemos—anunció devuelta el de cabello blanco, tomando las cadenas de sus manos, jalándolas. El otro tomó la de sus pies, llevándolo a rastras.

Sí que estaba consciente de que estaba en problemas.

 **. . .**

—¿Has oído, has oído?—escuchó.

Bill paseaba en silencio, escondiéndose del resto para evitar que fueran a meterse en su camino, pero sus oídos captaban con claridad los susurros de las sirenas cercanas que se escondían en rincones solo para contarse los rumores del lugar. El demonio estaba realmente frustrado ¿En que se diferenciaban los humanos y su sucia curiosidad retorcida en ocasiones a lo que hacían los peces de aquí? Era casi lo mismo, y eso que los tritones y sirenas se ponían títulos superiores a los humanos.

—No, no, ¿qué pasó?—escuchó de la otra. Estuvo a punto de retirarse de la conversación que oía a escondidas, de no ser por la siguiente chica.

—¡Parece que el señor transformará a alguien! ¡Y esta vez es un chico!—dijo, con ese tono de voz que a Bill no hacía más que querer ahorcar a la dueña de este.

—¡¿A un chico?! Así que al viejo depravado le van los hombres, ¿eh?—otra dijo. Él detuvo su paso para escucharlas aún oculto.

—Al parecer sí~ ¿Crees que lo elija? Después de todo, nunca eligió a una sirena como compañera, más que como esclava—continuó.

—Es posible, aunque solo creo que tiene a su nuevo juguete, en fin. ¿A qué hora será?

—En dos horas más, si no me equivoco.

 _¡¿Es enserio, Pinetree?! ¿El esclavo sexual de alguien? Oh por dios, eres un maldito masoquista._ El demonio opacó su sonrisa, dándose cuenta de un detalle importante. ¡Dipper tiene el nivel de un demonio! No ha aprendido a desarrollarse, pero en definitiva él tiene esa categoría, ¡Más aún! ¡No parece tener limitaciones de sus poderes hasta la fecha! Es un demonio sin límites y si ese maldito viejo enfermo lo llega a utilizar, aparte de que Neir lo despedazará y Fordsie al enterarse la matará a ella y de paso otra vez a él, eso sería un gran problema.

Especialmente porque es muy probable que el Ministerio de demonios se halla enterado, o por otro lado, Dipper esté siendo perseguido por las pesadillas, lo cual sería muy posible considerando sus terribles sueños.

—Chico, ¿Cuándo dejarás de meterte en problemas?—mordió su lengua, agitando su bastón para crear un portal bajo él—¿Y por qué rayos eres tan especial?

 **. . .**

Estaba realmente agotado. Cuando le lanzaron nuevamente a un cuarto oscuro lleno de guardias el menor no pudo más que resignarse. Estaba perdido, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo iba a escapar de esta? Además de que ni siquiera sabía usar bien sus habilidades, si no hace mucho habría escapado, después de todo, para eso había estado entrenando. Se acomodó en el suelo, al menos para no seguir tirado en el suelo como el débil que era.

—Es un placer que vayas a ser el nuevo, Pines~—canturreó el _señor_ tritón de roja cola de pez adentrándose el interior de la oscura habitación—Había esperado un fenómeno como tú desde hace mucho.


End file.
